


The War for L'manberg's Freedom

by Catnip_3



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Sorry Not Sorry, Swordfighting, Swords, War, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Inspired by the Dream SMP war that took place. I changed quite a bit of details but basically it's my more drama packed, more real take on the whole war and mostly based off: What if this really happened in IRL?I don't know what year this took place so just use your imagination ;)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Vincent | A6d
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	1. Benchmarking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I’ll keep this quick and just tell you this is a refined version of the Dream SMP War. The whole story in general is the same but there are little changes to the details and I also added a couple of characters ;) So please don’t correct me, I made changes for the story to be more interesting so everything is not correct. 
> 
> Also, in this one Dream is the bad guy so if you don't like that; DON’T READ
> 
> Anyway, I don’t own any youtubers and never will. Hope you enjoy it!

Once upon a time in a beautiful kingdom known as SMParia there was a dictator that ruled over this luscious kingdom. 

Within this kingdom the dictator known as Dream lived in a beautiful castle that was surrounded in high walls that held the rich and kept out the poor. 

During his reign, Dream focused on the wealth and prosperity of those within the castle walls and outcast the citizens that were forced to stay outside and work for those more powerful than them.

Thus, as Dream gave more and more attention to the richer noble folk; the poorer, kingdom workers grew angrier and angrier.

Soon, SMParia split in two with one side being the wealthy and the other being the poor. As the poor split off they created a new kingdom, named L’manberg. 

The common-folk wanted freedom when tragedy struck and Dream unbeknowingly changed history in ways no one could have foreseen… 

Here is their story:

(In 3rd person POV) 

All around SMParia, citizens bustled around buying and selling goods to gain their small earnings. In the fields just outside the main streets, young men and women tended to crops as they poured sweat. 

In one of these fields Tommy looked over at his best friend Tubbo and sighed in defeat. Both boys struggled with their loads of work but were forced to continue or they would surely starve to death. 

Both their mothers and fathers had died when they were young, and left the two boys to fend for themselves in an unforgivable world. 

As everything crumbled around them, they lent on eachother for strength to continue the day. Now, years later when these two boys were on the verge of becoming men they still were inseparable. 

Tommy finished planting the wheat for his employer, Mr. Schlatt and walked over to Tubbo, intending to help. 

‘Here, let me help.’ Tubbo looked up and wiped sweat from his brow, smiling.

‘Thanks.’ The two boys quickly finished Tubbos’ row and made their way towards the mud house they called their home. 

Mr. Schlatt was one of the richest citizens in the lower-class spectrum and had something many others couldn’t; a wood house. Most citizens outside the walls of the castle had dried dirt houses that barely kept them alive in the winter.

This was very strange considering SMParia was surrounded in red wood forests, but alas the dictator Dream never allowed the lower-class citizens to get the wood. Only noble-folk had the luxury of enjoying the lucious and beautiful wood.

Tubbo and Tommy were no different and made their way to the one room house. Inside there were two beds, an unsteady table and two chairs. They also had a small bookshelf that housed most of their belongings. 

As the pair sat down and lounged in the shade the house provided, a figure stormed in.

‘Up, now. There’s a huge town meeting.’ Tommy and Tubbo looked up at the figure. 

‘What’s going on Wilbur, why is there a town meeting?’ Tommy asked as he and Tubbo followed Wilbur to the main streets. 

Will quickly turned around. ‘You haven’t heard?’

The pair shook their heads.

Wilbur gasped and quickly stated: ‘We were attacked by Dream’s soldiers, led by the General Sapnap.’ 

‘What!’ They shouted in unison. 

‘Yep. But guess what they attacked.’ Tubbo and Tommy looked at Will questionably.

‘The community medicine house. They either took or destroyed every single drug.’

Tommy opened and closed his mouth in shock, not knowing what to say. 

Tubbo spoke instead. ‘You don’t mean everything, right?’

Wilbur shook his head yes and Tubbo felt faint. ‘The antidepressants?’ 

‘Yes.’

‘The painkillers?’ Tommy asked. 

‘Yea.’ 

‘Stress relievers?’ 

‘Yep.’

Tubbo and Tommy looked down grimly. The dictator Dream had destroyed all of the common-folks medicine. Everything they had that had cured and helped so many. 

If they didn’t have those supplies, there would be deaths. Many many deaths in the winter as sickness set in every winter.

They were right to be angry, why would he do this? They already had enough medicine for the noble-folk!

Tommy looked up, his face full of anger. ‘Lead the way Will.’

Wilbur nodded and once again made his way to the middle of the town. Surrounding the small, stone fountain were hundreds of angry common-folk. 

Yelling and shouting could be heard as the town Priest, Eret tried to calm the crowd from the fountain. (Don’t know why he’s a priest but I thought it would be funny *shrug*) 

The crowd parted as Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo made their way to the fountain. There, Wilbur stood up and shouted. ‘QUIET!’

Wilbur’s son, Fundy repeated what his father said until the crowd died down to murmurs. 

Wilbur Soot was the common-folks Town Chief and had a son, Fundy that would inherit the title. Wilbur had become close friends with Tubbo and Tommy at a young age and soon they were known as small community leaders as well.

They stood on the fountain next to Will as he beckoned them up. 

‘Listen! We know everyone is upset! What took place today is UNACCEPTABLE. But what do you propose we do?’

Shouts could be heard as the hundreds of citizens shouted different answers. However, one answer could be heard clearly and soon quiet fell among the group once again. 

‘What was that?’ Wilbur asked.

‘I said. We start a REVOLUTION! We’ve let this dictator control us for too long as he sits in his castle and we work!’

Wilbur paused and looked at the speaker in shock. ‘Mr. Schlatt, with all do respect I don’t think that's a good idea.’ 

‘Why?’

‘We don’t have that kind of power!’ 

Suddenly, chaos broke out as the citizens defended Mr. Schlatt. 

‘FREEDOM!’ 

‘Yeah! Let’s break away!’

We don’t need Dream!’

‘Why let them rule us?’

‘We’d have independence!’ 

‘OKAY! Enough! Enough!’ Wilbur silenced the group. 

‘If we are actually considering this, then we would have to be smart about this.’ Tubbo warned.

Eret nodded. ‘We’d only do this if EVERYONE wanted to do this.’

‘Then what do you propose?’ Wilbur asked.

Tommy piqued up. ‘A vote. An anonymous vote.’ 

Shouts of agreement were heard. Wilbur sighed and looked at his closest confidants in a mix of excitement and worry.

‘Okay! Okay! Fine! In two days time we will have a vote! Tell everyone you know about this vote! There are about 1300 of us that live outside the castle walls! If we get, let’s say.. 900 votes that agree with fighting for independence then, goddammit we fight for independence!” 

Roars of excitement were heard. ‘Now! Everyone! Spread the word! We vote in two days' time! Go!’

The crowd parted as word spread like wildfire to all common-folk. Wilbur looked over at a smiling Tommy, a smug Eret, an excited Fundy, and a worried Tubbo. ‘Well then. I guess we should start planning if this revolution is actually going to happen.’ 

The group nodded and headed to their houses, minds buzzing with different thoughts and ideas.

Were they really going to start a revolution? Could they actually do that or would they all end up dead? 

Tommy shuddered at the thought of his friends all dead by Dream’s hand, or worse; one of his two generals’ hands.

Tommy and Tubbo went into their house and sat at their table. There was a lot to think about and a lot to do because in two days time, a revolution could start and damn was it going to get messy. 

Unbeknownst to them, the Dictator Dream stood atop one of the castle towers with his two best friends, George and Sapnap. 

Sapnap had just gotten back yesterday from the raid he was sent on by Dream. He didn’t understand why they needed the medicinal drugs but he would never question his best friend.

The three looked at the rising sun in silence until suddenly Dream spoke to George in an urgent matter. 

‘Look, George.’ George faced Dream and watched as Dream motioned to the rising sun.

‘Everything the light touches is our kingdom.’

George could see field-hands beyond the castle walls tending to plots of land and little kids running around the streets.

‘A king’s time as a ruler rises and falls like the sun.’

Dream smiled at George as the sun showed more and more common-folk working. 

‘One day, George,’

The sun rose fully and bathed the kingdom in bright light.

‘The sun will set on my time here and will rise with you, as the new king.’


	2. Hot Topic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will a war actually start? Are the commoners tired of living like this? What is going to happen to our protagonists?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Chapter 2, Here we go! I’ll be adding tags as we go and the amount of chapters is still undecided. 
> 
> Tell me what you think about the pace because I’m really nervous I’m going too fast. 
> 
> Swearing in this chapter guys; beware!
> 
> Like always, I don’t own any youtuber… yet >;D

‘Okay everyone, sit down, sit down.’ 

The small group of children quickly settled and looked towards the velvet chair in excitement and wonder. 

The figure smiled and pretended to think with their finger on their chin. ‘Hmmm.. where were we? Where were we? ...ah! I know!’

Silence followed the statement. ‘Is everyone ready to listen?’

The children nodded eagerly and some even squealed in delight. 

‘Well then, let’s get reading!’

(Set in Third Person POV)

Tommy blinked open his eyes and slowly sat up. Tubbo was still asleep next to him and Tommy decided it was better if Tubbo got more sleep.

Two days had passed in the blink of an eye and a crushing weight slowly piled on the small group who nervously awaited the anonymous vote, knowing what the consequences could be.

Wilbur had been fretting the past two days about what would happen to the common-folk and many other passer-byers that depended on the poor side of SMParia. Where would they go to trade when a war was happening?

Would they help them? 

The sun shone brightly and birds could be heard singing outside. If only they knew a potential war could break out at any minute. 

As Tommy sat down and ate his small amount of rations, Tubbo slowly woke up and stretched. 

‘Today’s the day isn’t it?’ Tommy nodded slowly, scared his voice would crack if he talked.

‘What if they say yes? What if we start a revolution?’ Tubbo shifted nervously in his bed.

Tommy cleared his throat and looked over at Tubbo, trying to smile reassuringly. ‘It’ll all work out. Don’t fret. Mr. Schlatt gave us the day off to get the ballots ready.’

‘Speaking of which, we should probably start getting ready to do that. Hand me my rations, will you Tommy?’

An eye roll and a small amount of rations later, the duo was walking out of the mud house and heading towards one of the ballot locations.

Common-folk would stop as they passed and chattered excitedly. It seemed that most of the town wanted this revolution and the pair couldn’t blame them.

Dream was egotistical and showed time and time again how he openly discriminated against the lower-class. Many called him the Dictator or Lord Dream, but Tommy had a better name for him. The Green Bastard.

Even Tubbo was getting annoyed and tired by Dream’s growing hatred for the poorer people of the land and Tubbo never got annoyed by anyone, ever. 

As Tubbo and Tommy finished setting up the last ballot location, Fundy came running up to them with a small on his face.

‘Good morning!’ Fundy sing-songed. 

Grunts of discomfort and pain were his answer along with a grumbled ‘Why are you always so enthusiastic in the morning?’ 

Fundy giggled. ‘Well, Dad said he wanted all of us to meet at the fountain by noon. Think you two can make it?’ 

Before they had a chance to answer, Fundy took off with a skip in his step, heading to god knows where. 

They couldn’t contain their laughter as they headed to the fountain. Fundy always cheered them up in any situation and it seemed he hadn’t failed in doing so yet. 

The fountain located in the center of town was the lower-classes’ most prized possession. It was the sculptor of two angels, back to back, holding a music disc above their heads. 

These sacred music discs were named Mellohi and Cat, or more referenced as the music of Gods. They were the most sacred object in religion and everyone who lived in SMParia, rich or poor, proudly bragged about the beautiful fountain.

It was just by the off-chance that it was actually constructed outside the castles’ walls.

The two angels of music, Mega and Zelk, protected these discs throughout time. Tubbo and Tommy took a moment to admire them once again. 

Tommy sighed a breath of relief and couldn’t help but feel reassured that no matter what happened, they would have the two angels of music watching over them. 

He was broken out of his thoughts as he heard Eret greet them cheerfully. ‘Good morning you two!’

‘Is everyone a morning person around here?’ Tubbo grumbled. 

Eret laughed and soon the three of them were holding their stomachs from laughter after they told each other stories and jokes.

‘Oh god, what have you done now?’ Wilbur walked up with Fundy in tow. The laughter quickly died down and soon the air crackled with tension once again. 

They were reminded of why they met in the first place. 

Wilbur took a deep breath. ‘At noon, everyone will vote and we’ll all go to the different ballot stations and collect the boxes. After that, go to my house and count the yeses to the nos. I thought it would only be fair if we also had a vote so go ahead, before you get stuck in line.’ 

Tommy and Tubbo took off towards a ballot box where a line was already forming. 

They had already discussed this last night, they were not going to live under Dream’s rule. They’d rather die than be second-class citizens for another day. 

Soon, it was their turn to vote and like they always have, they did it together. 

Tubbo let out a baited breath and followed Tommy away from the line. ‘We both know what they’re all going to say… we’re going to be a part of the revolution!’

Tommy stopped and shook his head looking at Tubbo with barely concealed excitement in his eyes. ‘No, Tubbo. We are helping to lead the revolution.’ 

‘You think?’

‘I know. Wilbur will need help and who else is he going to get?’

Tubbo looked down at his shoes and shuffled his feet. ‘What if we screw it up?’ 

Tommy held his shoulder and gave his best-friend/brother a reassuring half-hug. ‘We won’t.’

Tubbos’ shoulder dropped with the tension and Tubbo couldn’t help but feel safe with Tommy by his side. 

They headed towards the other ballots and started collecting the full boxes. Nervous energy could be felt in the air. This was it! 

After both their arms were full with poll boxes, the two teenage boys headed to Wilbur’s house. 

Wilbur, as Town Chief, had a bigger house than the other normal citizens. He had three rooms, one for Fundy, One for him and Nikki, and finally a family room. 

Outside the house, groups of towns-folk were waiting for the news. Tommy and Tubbo shoved their way through until they were at the front door.

The crowd was only going to get bigger as the time wore on.

After a quick knock on the door, Fundy eagerly opened it and helped the boys set the poll boxes down. Eret was already there and Nikki could be seen counting ballots in the corner.

‘This is the last of it?’ Fundy asked excitedly.

A quick nod was his answer and Fundy raced over to uncounted ballots. ‘We’re so close to finishing!’

‘Calm down there Fundy, let’s take our time and count them properly.’ Eret sternly replied.

Fundy shrugged. ‘Okay, okay.’ 

After another hour of counting, Wilbur walked into the house and smiled. ‘Sorry I’m late, how much more is there left to count?’

Nikki stood up and wiped her knees, the boys followed suit. ‘Well, actually Will. We just finished.’

Wilbur’s face lit up. ‘Great! Well? What is it?’ 

The group looked at eachother eagerly. Waiting for someone to deliver the news. Finally, Fundy couldn’t take it anymore and jumped up in excitement. 

‘We’re gonna be free from Dream! We’ll be our own government! We’re starting a revolution!!’ Wilbur laughed and everyone else smiled brightly.

Tommy looked over at Tubbo and gave him a reassuring wink. Suddenly, Wilbur paused and slowly frowned.

‘We’ll have to tell everyone the news but…’

‘But what?’ Eret asked.

‘We need a name for our newfound kingdom.’ 

The group fell silent as everyone thought of names. Suddenly, Tommy and Tubbo locked eyes and smiled.

‘I think I have a name..’ 

‘Well, what is it Tubbo?’ 

Tubbo paused for effect and everyone leaned in closer. 

‘Here me out.. I was thinking…’

Silence followed as everyone held with baited breath for the name of their newfound kingdom. Their kingdom to freedom and prosperity and fairness, a kingdom with no bounds. 

‘We call it..’ Tubbo slowly said.

Tommy swooped in and finished his sentence. 

‘L’manberg!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Chapter 2! 
> 
> Tell me how it was, I’m eager to hear your thoughts. I wanted a chapter dedicated to their thought process about everything but I promise the war is coming soon.. Please be patient with me! 
> 
> Anyway, I know they seem OOC but I feel like this is how they would be if their lives were like this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I’ll talk to you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip_3


	3. Into Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally 10 pages in google docs :0 I'm always around like six WAT! Hope you like this one, sadly I couldn't find any direct achievements that talked about flint and steel :( :( :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here’s another chapter for you! This is going to be a little longer of a (barely) chapter and it’s going to contain some actual drama   
> I know this isn’t the first attack or anything but I thought this would be a great place to start in my story. 
> 
> Don’t be mad at me please!
> 
> Enjoy…

‘Okay. Is everyone here my dear children? Now gather around.’

The children gathered around the velvet chair for the third day in a row.

‘Uhhh... I believe we’re on chapter 3… let’s get reading then!’

‘TommyInnit walked down the dirt street with his head held high because today…’

(Third Person POV)

… he’d just gotten his new uniform. It was in L’manberg’s colors and one of the first ever made.

The seamstresses had worked all week planning uniforms for soldiers and boy, there was a lot to make.

More than half the population had volunteered to fight for L’manberg after Dream refused to grant them independence without a fight.

That day a week ago marked the day that a great war started. L’manberg versus SMParia.

Nothing major had happened the rest of the week and as Tommy greeted another citizen he couldn’t help but feel grateful.

Ever since Wilbur told Dream they were separating from SMParia all citizens and commoners headed to the redwood forest surrounding the kingdom. 

Commoners were never allowed to use wood but decided it was time to stop that old tradition.

Tommy and Tubbo had happily helped chop the first tree down and soon many others followed.

Of course, they replanted all the trees, keeping the red wood forest alive.

Tommy can still remember Eret’s great declaration that the angels were watching over L’manberg.

Tommy and Tubbo had never slept so peacefully that night.

Speaking of Tubbo, he was already at the embassy. Tommy was running a bit late.

After L’manberg was formed, a bigger sized mud house was set aside to create the embassy.

There, Wilbur selected men and women to help lead the kingdom. 

Tommy was absolutely beaming when Wilbur declared him general and took the job with pride.

Tommy looked towards the embassy as he made his way closer. Outside, he could see citizens of L’manberg gathering around; waiting for their next move.

Tommy calmly pushed past them and entered the embassy.

Inside, he was greeted by Tubbo who was wearing the same kind of uniform as Tommy. 

‘Nice uniform.’

Tommy laughed and pointed at him. ‘Likewise.’

The pair sat down and waited for the others to as well.

There was Nikki, Eret, Fundy, Tubbo, Tommy, and Wilbur who made up the leaders of the new kingdom.

Soon, President Wilbur sat down and marked the beginning of the meeting.

‘Tommy how is everything going along?’

When Tommy was selected as general he was nervous but Tubbo had helped him through it as his right hand man.

‘Amazing. Everyone’s spirits are high and Mr. Schlatt offered some of his fields for training the soldiers. All we need is some actual weapons and we’ll be good.’

Wilbur nodded and looked at Eret. ‘And how is that going Eret?’

Eret took a moment to compose himself and think. ‘Every lower-class trader is on our side and even a couple of upper-class ones as well. We can get a lot of stone swords and a couple of bow and arrows but when it comes to iron, we’re iffy.’

‘Speaking of trading.’ Fundy interrupted. ‘Those who are on our side are raising the taxes for SMParia to frustrate them.’ 

Wilbur smiled and nodded his head. ‘That is excellent.’ 

A moment of silence followed before Wilbur spoke again. ‘I also have some good news.’

‘You do Will?’ Nikki asked curiously.

‘Uh huh.’

‘Well, what is it?’ Tubbo couldn’t take waiting anymore.

Wilbur smiled and pulled out a book lined in silver paint.

Everyone looked at each other until Eret spoke up. ‘What is that?’ 

‘Well, Eret. This is our independance. I wrote our declaration in here and I want you all to sign it.’ 

Tommy tapped his fingers on the table. ‘Well, are you going to read it?’

Wilbur opened the book and began to read the declaration.

‘Forever the nation of DreamSMP have cast great sins upon our great land of the hto dog van. They have robbed us. Imprisoned us. Threatened us. Killed many of our men. This time of tyranny ends with us. 

This book declares that the nation which will be henceforth known as L’manberg is separate, emancipated and independent from the nation DreamSMP.

The union of the masters of men. Together we are one. When in the course of human events it becomes necessary for one to dissolve the bonds that bind us. Disregarding of this truth is nothing short of tyranny.

Signed Wilbur Soot…’

A pause happened before Fundy stated his own name. ‘Signed Fundy.’

‘Signed Tubbo.’

‘Signed Eret.’

‘Signed Niachua.’

‘...Signed TommyInnit.’ 

The book was closed and set in the middle of the table. 

‘This right here is our independence. Our sacred treasure.’

The group stood up from the table and Eret picked up the sacred item. ‘Let’s go show the citizens of L’manberg what independence is.’

So, the six of them walked out of the embassy and showed the cheering citizens and soon to be soldiers what independence was. 

They happily read the decree and walked towards the sacred fountain. 

Everyone smiled and enjoyed the sun that shone on the beautiful water of the fountain.

It seemed even the angels, Zelk and Mega were overjoyed and static as they held the sacred music music discs.

L’manberg could never be happier.

—Page Break :0—

(I recommend listening to the song ‘play with fire’ by Sam Timnesz as your reading. I think it fits the whole thing really well) 

As L’manberg celebrated the creation of their book of independance, the Dictator Dream laughed evilly from afar.

General Sapnap stood next to his best friend and leader as Dream directed the soldiers. 

Sapnap couldn’t help but get a bad feeling in his gut. Dream hadn’t told him what they were doing; just to get the soldiers and head to the forest.

That’s where they stood as the soldiers spread out. 

When they were in the correct places, Dream turned to Sapnap. He handed him a small item and Sapnap questioningly took it.

‘What is this?’ An insane smile formed on Dream’s lips.

‘Flint and Steel.’

‘What do we need flint and steel for?’

‘To burn the wood.’

Sapnap looked up, alarmed. ‘Burn the wood?’ 

‘Yes.’ Dream stated calmly. ‘Those- those peasants are using it and we can’t let that happen.’

Sapnap gulped. ‘O-ok.’ A twinge of guilt zapped through him as he thought of all the trees on fire. All the wildlife that would die.

‘Well?’ Dream interrupted his thoughts.

‘Well, let's get going.’ Sapnap, along with all the other soldiers lifted their flint and steel.

A sickening pause followed before each hand dropped one by one and flames appeared all over the forest. 

The forest turned green to orange and red in seconds as animals cried out in alarm and SMParia soldiers rushed out of the burning forest.

Sapnap ran with them but stopped while others still ran past him. 

Almost all the trees were burning and Sapnap clutched the flint and steel in his hand. 

Animals and birds raced and flew everywhere and Sapnap became mesmerized by the flames as they crackled and popped. 

He could hear and see trees tumble and turn to ash as the fire consumed it. 

Before he turned to head back to SMParia, he stopped and noticed a small shadow that wasn’t running but instead standing calmly in the flames.

He blinked and suddenly his eyes were looking at glowing white ones that were staring at directly him. 

He blinked and wiped his eyes, shaking his head. When he looked back at the forest he couldn’t see anything or any sign that the figure was there. He must be going crazy. 

‘General Sapnap!’ Sapnap turned to see a couple of soldiers waiting for him. The one who called his name was Punz.

Punz, his loyal friend that wouldn’t hurt a thing. 

Punz, his loyal friend that had helped him set a beautiful forest on fire. 

Sapnap cleared his throat. ‘Let’s go.’ Sapnap walked back to SMParia with the soldiers in tow. 

He didn’t even want to know where Dream had run off too. 

When Sapnap made it back into the castle walls he noticed the streets were empty, save for a few stragglers.

Why did L’manberg’s dirt streets seem livelier than the real streets of SMParia? 

Before Sapnap could make it home, he was interrupted by a figure dressed in royal red. 

‘What are you doing!’ It hissed.

Sapnap huffed and crossed his arms defensively. ‘What do you mean Techno?’ 

‘I mean what are you doing to the forest! Please tell me that’s not real.’ 

‘Of course it’s real!’ 

‘Y-you BURNT THE FOREST DOWN?!’ 

‘Quiet!’ Sapnap shushed him. ‘Are you trying to make a scene?’ 

‘Sapnap! Forgot all that! Please tell me you see the problem here? Dream just told you to burn a forest down and you did it without a second thought!’

‘S-so? Dream is doing what’s best for us Techno. What’s best for SMParia.’

‘Is he? Or is he protecting his pride because the commoners decided to fight back for once.’ Techno put his arms out for emphasis and waved them around.

‘Are you questioning him.’ It wasn’t a question.

Techno stuttered on his words. ‘I-I I’m just saying-‘ 

Sapnap cut him off quickly. ‘Because that’s treason, and you know what the punishment for treason is. Listen, you and I have been friends for a long long time and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.’

‘But Sapnap, all those people want is freedom.’ 

‘Maybe, but Dream knows what he’s doing. I trust him. Please, Techno.’

Technnoblade sighed in defeat and distress. ‘..and.. I trust you. If you believe Dream is doing this for us, then I believe you. Just… please be careful.’

Sapnap smiled and pushed down the seedling of doubt that had formed in the bit of his stomach. 

‘I will. I’ll see you around Techno.’ Sapnap walked past Techno and headed towards his giant brick house. 

Dream knows what’s best… right?

—- Page Break ;D —-

Everyone in L’manberg was dancing and cheering in the main dirt streets.

The six leaders circled around the fountain and talked animatedly with others about the future plans for L’manberg. 

The spirits were high and every citizen was content. 

This happiness was shattered when a maid for Mr. Schlatt came running, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Quietness spread among the group as everyone jumped out of her way.

Wilbur looked towards the running figure with worry. ‘Quiet! Out of the way!’

The others heard the commotion and rushed towards the lady.

‘What?’ Tubbo asked her.

‘What are you saying?’ Tommy asked the sobbing girl.

An uneasiness swept through everyone. The girl took a breath and wiped her face. ‘I-I said fire! The forest is on fire!’ 

Gasps were heard and soon chaos broke out as everyone ran towards the forest.

The six leaders were in the midst of the giant group as they all raced towards the forest and the smoke that billowed from that direction.

Tommy’s heart was beating out of his chest as he thought about the redwood forest in flames. 

He ran into Tubbo and indignantly said ‘Tubbo! Why did you stop?’

Tubbo didn’t answer him, his whole body was stiff and tense. 

He suddenly moved and pointed in front of him.

Tommy pushed past him and also froze in shock and sadness. 

Fundy and Eret stopped next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Wilbur and Nikki do the same.

They stood in a line as people ran every which way yelling and crying. Smoke filled the air and Tommy couldn’t help but choke on the putrid sir.

In front of the giant mass of people, the beautiful redwood forest emitted bright light.

Orange and red were everywhere and trees fell down with thuds as flames consumed them.

Animals called and cried and ran everywhere, getting away from the stinging heat.

And the heat was the worst part. Tommy could feel it from here, sweat was already forming on his neck and dripping down his back from the extreme heat. 

Unexpectedly, a few tears trailed down his face as his body shook with fear and sadness. 

Dream had crossed the line. Now, there was no going back.

SMParia was going down and they would burn the same way the forest did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! ..for now
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this is kinda like a starter chapter. 
> 
> After this there’s definitely gonna be more fighting and more action, also I hope you liked that new little character I added hahaha
> 
> I have more direct quotes coming and I love the attention this is getting!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and expect another chapter soon!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Catnip_3


	4. OverKill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a good summary for this chapter except; It's 3am and I'm fighting writer's block. I apologize ahead of time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s currently 2 am and I’m in my writing pyjamas, got my hot tea, my support cat, and music to help this moment of writer’s block. It’s not that I’m becoming uninterested; actually the opposite. I have too much I want to write about! 
> 
> That and the problem of how I want to start this so please bear with me. The beginning is the problem I’m having right now so when it sucks I’m really sorry. 
> 
> This is definitely going to be one of those kinds of chapters and I’ll get disclaimers out of the way now.
> 
> First, I’m adding a MAJOR event that I made up, this was not in the war at all but thought it would be an amazing dynamic to address. Second, I don’t own anybody (wish I did) so that’s it! 
> 
> You made it to the end of the notes, now enjoy this crappy chapter I wrote! ;)

The children sniffled and wiped their faces as the figure in the chair continued to read. It got so bad that he stopped and looked at the children.

‘What’s the problem my friends? You always seem to hate this part. Is it because of the fire?’

At the mention of fire, all the children burst into tears. 

The figure smiled and his eyes became a glowing white as he felt their pain. 

‘It’s okay. It’s all okay.’ He managed to calm them down a little and continued to read. 

(At this point the POV is fucked; excuse my language) 

The world may as well be on fire because such a major part of it was burning. Tommy couldn’t do anything as men and women ran around him, screaming. 

The tears still fell down his cheeks and he noticed that some citizens were throwing buckets of water at the catastrophic fire. Ha. Like those would do anything. 

Maybe they were as desperate as him. Grasping at straws to pretend this wasn’t reality. As his thoughts continued to spiral, he distantly heard his name being called. 

Tubbo continued to call his best friend's name in concern, trying not to look at the fire. ‘Tommy. Tommy. Come on, we’re having a meeting.’ He tried to stabilize his voice without it breaking from the pain of seeing the forest on fire.

Tommy blinked and looked at Tubbo with an expression that looked so broken and lost, like he was a child that lost his parents all over again. He swallowed the lump in his throat, wiped his face, and followed his best friend towards the embassy. Just in front of them were the others, their shoulders were also slumped and their heads lowered. None of them rushed to get a bucket of water, knowing full well it wouldn’t do anything but bring false hope. 

Soon the group was just in front of the embassy when Wilbur, who was in lead, stopped. A gasp from Nikki followed and the group rushed forward to see a sign on the embassy’s door. 

Tubbo and Tommy had a bad feeling as they got close enough to read it. 

“I want to see white flags by the fountain in ONE WEEK at dawn or you are DEAD. -SMParia” 

Tommy read the sign over and over, not processing what this meant. ‘Right. We have a lot of planning to do.’ Eret announced, breaking the silence. 

Slow nods appeared before Wilbur spoke up. ‘We’ve had a long day. I’ll deal with the chaos, you should all go sleep.’ 

Everyone headed to their homes to sleep (though they probably wouldn’t be able too after this) except Wilbur and Tommy.

Tommy slowly walked up behind Wilbur and grabbed his shoulder in a rare sign of affection. ‘It’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.’ Tommy murmured lowly, tears still in his eyes.

Wilbur shook his head. ‘I don’t know about that. Not this time Tom.’

Tommy closed his eyes and stood there for a moment. He finally let go of Wilbur’s shoulder and headed to his and Tubbo’s house. 

It would be a very long and very short week in many ways.

The next morning, everyone was up before dawn and in the embassy. They had taken down the sign but wouldn’t forget the words or meaning anytime soon. 

They had been brainstorming ideas for hours until they settled on a plan. They needed to know what was happening inside of SMParia’s walls and they needed to know now. 

It was decided that a small group of spies should be sent in to go and investigate. Now, a different argument had started.

Who was going to go into SMParia’s walls? 

After another hour of arguing, Tubbo and Tommy finally won. They would be going with Eret and just seeing if they could dig anything up.

No starting anything and definitely no being caught. But if things somehow did go downhill they would each get a sword. 

The three of them would go tomorrow and set out at dawn. Wilbur told them to keep it all under wraps because L’manberg was still mourning yesterday and the citizens didn't need to worry about this too.

That was an understatement. Every citizen seemed to stay inside. No children playing, no stalls selling things, no birds singing gentle tunes and even the sky had no sun to shine. 

Tommy had little time to dwell on this. He had soldiers to train and preparations to make because they were in the middle of war and, and maybe, just maybe he was trying to bury his grief too. 

Tubbo felt the same and they both buried they’re noises in their work for the day as the sun steadily rose and then began to decline. They had already lost a day and now the clock ticked with six days left. 

Tubbo and Tommy both went to bed early but didn’t fall asleep until midnight. They both lay in their bed thinking about L’manberg and about their responsibilities to these people. What if L’manberg didn’t win?

Finally, Tubbo drifted to sleep and Tommy closely followed him, welcoming the darkness where you didn’t have to think. 

Tommy woke up early and prepared a small breakfast for him and Tubbo. Both hadn’t eaten that much due to stress or not having enough time. 

Mr. Schlatt told them that working for him was off the table, they were already stretched too thin and that being the new leaders for L’manberg was their job.

Neither would complain because somehow they still had enough to buy food and basic supplies. 

‘Morning.’ Tommy smiled for a second at Tubbo’s mood. He always hated mornings and that would never change.

Tommy wasn’t a morning person himself but was considered a saint compared to Tubbo. ‘Good morning. We have to meet Eret at the fountain soon so get dressed and eat something quick.’

Tubbo nodded and slowly found a brown shirt. They were told not to wear anything too ratty or too flashy (what did they own that was flashy?) that would make them unique or stand out. 

They both decided to wear brown shirts and gray trousers that didn’t look out of place against a wall or any other simple object. 

They headed towards the fountain where they saw Eret and Fundy waiting. They greeted each other before Fundy spoke up. 

‘With everything that happened with the.. You know. *cough* Well, Wilbur and Nikki couldn’t make it but they wish you all well. So do I. Please, Please, come back safe.’ 

Eret smiled and patted Fundy on the back. ‘Of course we will!’

Eret was always the most optimistic out of all of them (When Fundy wasn't around or in the mood to be the optimistic one) and it spread amongst the four of them until they were all smiling. ‘Well, I guess we better get going.’ Tubbo gestured towards the big looming walls of SMParia’s castle in the distance. 

Soon, they were setting off towards SMParia with a bag on each of their shoulders. There were multiple ways into the walls without being detected and Eret led the boys towards a more incognito one. 

‘Once we go in, stay together. We can’t separate no matter what.’ Tubbo and Tommy nodded in understanding as they followed their older friend. 

Finally, they made it to the wall and carefully snuck in. Inside, there were many alleyways and corners to hide in. 

They needed to get into the castle where Dream, Sapanp, and George would be. They’d also be able to see and hear plans for the war.

Eret guided them through the streets soundlessly and without a worry. The streets were always empty, save for a couple of nobles or two. Noble’s felt that they were too royal to go outside where the sun bore down on them. 

Instead, they all typically stayed inside where they had everything they ever wanted or dreamed of. 

The group finally made it to the main part of the castle and easily made their way in. No servant was in the hall or outside tending plants. (Almost all quit after L’manberg’s declare for independence) 

This had hurt the noble community and many formed a new hatred for the lower-class citizens after that. 

After an hour of navigating the castle, they finally made it to the main chambers. Dream, Sapnap, and George were nowhere in sight and Tommy wondered where they had gone and what they were doing.

Eret poked his head out into the next hall to check if it was clear. He turned back to Tubbo and Tommy and nodded before heading down the hall he just checked. 

They followed him out into the hall and looked around the lavish castle. It was decorated with the finest things and Tubbo felt a twinge of jealousy for a second before he became revolted by the idea. 

Who could live with only objects and no family? 

As the three of them made their way down the hall, Tubbo felt off. Something just didn’t seem right and then suddenly he heard it.

It was the softest sounds of footsteps he’d ever heard but it was still there.

Before he knew what he was doing, Tubbo turned around and pushed Tommy out of the way as he blocked the sword heading for his friend’s head. 

The one holding the sword was Sapnap who had a maniac smile on his face. Before any of them had time to react, Dream and George came barreling towards Tommy and Eret from no where.

Eret quickly drew his sword and clashed with Dream who was laughing like a mad man. Tommy was faced with George who rushed him and barely missed slicing Tommy in half.

For a few minutes all you could hear was the clashing of swords before Eret screamed ‘Retreat!’ 

The boys’ eyes widened for a second before each deflected a blow and scrambled down the hall. Eret made to follow them but was held back by a pair of strong arms as Sapnap and George chased the running pair. 

Tommy and Tubbo made it to the castle walls before everything fell apart. Somehow, George appeared in front of them and they were sandwiched between the two nobles. 

George and Sapnap slowly walked towards the boys who stood back to back.

‘Come on, it doesn’t have to end like this. You could help us.’ Sapnap offered with a bout of sanity.

George laughed from the other direction and shook his head. ‘It’s too late for them Sapnap, Dream wants them dead and soon they will be.’ 

Sapnap looked at George and paused from a fraction of a second with confusion written on his face. That was all the time they needed before Tommy and Tubbo rushed towards George. 

Tubbo made it past with Tommy right behind him. They were outside the castle walls and getting close to L'manberg's borders when Tubbo looked back and saw George on the castle wall. 

He held a bow and arrow that aimed right for Tommy’s back. Tubbo looked at Tommy, who was in front of him, meaning to shout his name but knew it’d be too late. 

Tommy wouldn't be able dodge it in time as George let go of the arrow and watched as it sailed for Tommy. 

For a second, Tubbo felt as if he was floating on air as he changed the angle he was running and jumped. 

He saw more than felt the arrow imbed itself into his stomach and the second quickly turned to another as Tubbo let out a shout and fell to the ground with a thud. 

Tommy stopped and turned around to see Tubbo on the ground with an arrow sticking out of him. 

He saw this and as if the world or fate was mocking him, every memory he could think of flashed through his mind.

Him and Toby playing together when their parents were alive. Him helping Toby bandaged his knee when he fell and cut it. Toby comforting him when he cried about their dead parents. Toby’s smile when they bought their house. Toby’s face when he concentrated on something a little too much. The first time he called Toby his brother and the way he called Tommy his brother too. 

Right there and then, Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to live in a world where Toby wasn’t alive to live with him. 

Swallowing the lump in his throat and pushing back tears, Tommy dived towards Tubbo on the ground and put on his signature smile. 

Tubbo looked up at him with fear in his eyes. ‘Hey there, Toby. It’s going to be okay. It'll all be okay’ 

Tommy took off his shirt and pressed it to the gaping wound on his brother’s stomach. Tubbo moaned and tried to shy away from the pain. 

Tommy held fast and apologized 500 times over for causing him more pain. Blood started to coat his fingers as it soaked through the sodden shirt. 

Tubbo focused his gaze on Tommy’s and tried to smile but it came as a grimace. ‘Y-you’l...l d-do f-f-fin-ne.’ 

Tommy forced out a laugh and shook his head. ‘I should be the one reassuring you.’ He whispered as his voice broke. 

‘Just, don’t talk, it'll be okay. Just hang on, someone will be here any minute.’ That’s when Tubbo realized Tommy was turning around and screaming at the top of his lungs for help.

But, it was muted to Tubbo as Tommy screamed the loudest his voice would go. Begging someone to come and help him, that he was losing his brother. help. Help. HELP HIM, PLEASE! 

Tubbo couldn’t help but let out a small huff of laughter as he thought of Tommy. He couldn’t be mad at the way things turned out. Sometimes fate did things because they needed to be done and if this needed to happen so L’manberg could win then Toby wouldn’t get in the way of that.

As that thought passed his mind he closed his eyes and let darkness consume him. He felt as if he was floating all over again. 

The last thoughts he had were 

"For L’manberg." 

"No, for Tommy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.. for now.
> 
> Oh no! It’s the end of the chapter already?! It went by so fast, GOD! I know the chapter is not good at all and I’m so sorry but It’s the best I got for now. Also sorry for switching POV so much! Tell me if it was too confusing. 
> 
> I wish I could tell you if Tubbo is dead or alive but that would ruin the surprise >:D I’m not a horrible person, I swear. 
> 
> I’ll talk to you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip_3


	5. Enchanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No summary like always :/ I guess just read the chapter. Have a good day everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Chapter 5 OMG. This is one of the longest things I’ve written so far and I’m excited it’s this!
> 
> This chapter is a little angsty so if you're a fan you’ll love it and if you're not… just bear with me! (Also, 2000 words WOO!)
> 
> I’ve been trying to make a character arc and I want to know how they are so far. How OOC are they?
> 
> Also, my volleyball started, my school started, and my family just went into turmoil. I have not given up on this. I'm just not going to be posting as regularly! 
> 
> So for any inconveniences!

He’d sent them home hours ago; they needed the sleep if they wanted to grow up big and strong like they were. 

But, he couldn’t help himself. He’d read the story thousands of times over but he felt compelled to keep reading even though he knew what was coming up. 

So, he snuggled up on the chair and continued on as the fire burned low and the sun began to set.

(Like I said last chapter; POV = AUGHH)

The bow was pulled back and George focused on the two boys. 

In a second, it would be all over but in that single second the lives were saved. 

Sapnap held George’s shoulder tightly, keeping him from relieving the taut bow.

About 150 feet away from them on the ground were the two boys, one with an arrow protruding from him and another trying to keep the downed one alive.

Sapnap knew their names from all the studying he did on his enemies but right now they didn’t look like killers or crazed leaders.

They looked like boys who were scared and not close to old enough to be involved with war.

George looked over at his friend questioningly. 

‘What..?’

Sapnap swallowed and before he could say the real reason why he was keeping George from killing them he managed to slip out a lie. 

‘Because it’s funnier to watch them suffer. Do you see To- that boys face? He’s devastated that the other one is dying. Leave them be, he won’t make it.’ Sapnap looked away from the disgusting scene as Tubbo bled on the grass.

George smiled crookedly and put down his bow. ‘Your right. They do look devastated. Well, let’s go see what Dream and Eret are up too.’ 

The two males turned and left the castle walls. It took everything in Sapnap not to turn around and help Tommy and Tubbo.

As George led him in the fancily furnished castle, Sapnap resolve hardened. 

The people he once called his best friends weren’t the same anymore but he was going to get them back. 

—PAGE BREAK— (Do you want pb’s or no?) 

It was all a blur. He didn’t know how he got here or what was happening. 

‘To… TO...Y ca- yo.. hear me?’ Tommy looked up from where he sat on the bench outside the town’s infirmary. 

It was one of L’manberg’s bigger buildings but you could still tell it was made for the poor.

Tommy looked up at Wilbur’s concerned and panicked face. ‘TOMMY! Answer me dammit!’

Tommy opened his mouth but no sound came out. He wanted to puke or forget this whole thing happened. 

His best friend and brother was dead. Tubbo died in agony on the ground while Tommy just stood there. Doing nothing. 

‘What happened? Tommy!’ Wilbur let anger overtake fear and concern as Tommy looked off in space.

‘H-he’s dead.’ Was all Tommy managed before he broke out into sobs, collapsing into Wilbur. 

Wilbur held him close and just let Tommy cry. Who was dead?

When Wilbur found the two boys, Tommy was holding an unconscious Tubbo. He heard Tommy’s cry and rushed there quickly. 

Nikki barely got there in time and said she could save Tubbo. Barely. It was a close call and Wilbur thanked the angels.

But he realized in all the panic, Tommy was ushered around in confusion and chaos. Now, Wilbur could see that Tommy was too out of it to know what was going on. 

Tommy thought Tubbo was dead and the poor boy was inconsolable. Wilbur tried to repeat that Tubbo would be fine but Tommy was somewhere else.

So, Wilbur held the crying boy close and whispered reassurances that everything would be okay. 

Soon, Tommy became exhausted and fell asleep on Wilbur. Wilbur didn’t mind and picked the tall boy up, making his way to his own house since it was closer.

Nobody seemed to notice them and Wilbur was grateful. He went inside and placed Tommy on his bed so the boy would be comfortable. 

It would be a long rest of the week and Wilbur just hoped two of his best leaders would be okay. 

-PAGE BREAK-

The birds chirped and sang a lovely tune as night turned to morning.

But Tommy could care less because nothing mattered anymore. His closest friend and brother had died in his arms and he did nothing.

Tommy closed his eyes again as the memories of blood welled up in his mind again. Laying there with his eyes closed, he suddenly focused on a noise. 

It sounded like low mumbling coming from the other room - the other room? Tommy and Toby’s house didn’t have two rooms!

Tommy opened his eyes again and noticed for the first time that he wasn’t in his home. There was no empty bed next to him that would be empty because Tubbo was.... 

Tommy shook his head and got up, looking around. His mind was too jumbled and messy to recognize the room around him. He stood up and slowly walked out of the room into another main room.

He instantly noticed Wilbur and Nikki sitting at a simple table. They had some portions of food in front of them and Fundy was nowhere in sight. The talking stopped and they both looked at Tommy; just noticing him.

‘Hi.’ Was all he said, not having the energy to be cheerful.

‘Hey Tommy!’ Nikki said happily and Wilbur joined her.

‘How are you feeling?’ Wilbur asked.

Tommy couldn’t help but scoff. ‘Does it matter?’

Wilbur shook his head sadly. ‘About Tubbo -’ 

‘ - I already know.’ He interrupted the older boy. ‘I saw what happened, you don’t have to tell me.’

‘Yes, he does.’ Nikki spoke up.

‘Tommy, Tubbo…. He- he survived Tom. He’s okay… for now.’ 

Tommy’s world stopped and he blinked dumbly. Toby was alive? 

‘What?’ 

Wilbur smiled. ‘He’s alive. You saved him and gave him more time.’ Wilbur stood up and tentatively hugged the boy. 

Tommy didn’t argue or fight back and before he knew what was happening he broke into another round of tears.

It was too much. It was all too much. 

Wilbur comforted the boy for a couple of minutes before they pulled it together. 

Tommy took a deep breath and dried his eyes; embarrassed about his breakdown.

He tried to hide the flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. ‘C-can I see him?’ He asked hopefully. 

Wilbur turned to Nikki who took a moment to think it over. She finally looked over at the boys and nodded slightly.

More tears leaked from Tommy’s eyes but they were from joy, not sadness or fear. ‘Right now, please?’ 

Nikki nodded again and soon the trio was heading towards the infirmary. Tommy felt nervous and scared and happy and relieved and- focus. Toby needs you. 

Nikki went inside the hut and Tommy followed behind Wilbur. They were rows of bed that contained injured citizens and Tommy could barely keep his eyes open at the sad sight. 

How did Nikki do it everyday? Seeing all this blood, all this death, all these sick people. 

After passing a few more beds, Nikki stopped at one and Tommy froze. In the bed lay Toby, who looked worse for wear.

His eyes were closed but he looked like he was in pain. His breaths were raspy and harsh. Sweat also stuck to him and he looked like he had been in the rain.

Tommy felt his heart break at the sight and nervous butterflies flew around his stomach. 

There was silence for a few minutes before Nikki spoke up. ‘We managed to get the arrow out, but…’

‘But what?’ 

‘Tommy…’ Wilbur warned in a ‘no nonsense’ tone.

‘But what.’ Tommy said again. He clenched his teeth, and prayed it wasn’t too bad of news. 

Nikki swallowed and turned to look at the 16 year old. ‘The arrow was poisoned and we don’t have an antidote. If we don’t get an antidote soon... I fear Tubbo won’t make it.’ 

‘Then get one and save him.’ 

‘It’s not that simple.’ Wilbur said.

‘W-why?’ Tommy couldn’t keep the shaking out of his voice. Why did this have to happen to Toby?

‘Well-’ 

Nikki interrupted him. ‘Well, after Dream took everything we just don’t have the supplies.’ 

‘Can’t we get some?’ 

Nikki shook her head. ‘They were given to us from warlocks. Because of the war they refuse to enter the city.’ 

Tommy glared at the ground for a second before plopping down next to his brother and holding his hand. 

‘Are there any warlocks around? That can help us?’ Tommy asked after a pause. Wilbur instantly shook his head.

‘There’s nothing we can do but make him comfortable.’

‘BULLSHIT!’ 

‘Tommy!’ Nikki warned.

Tommy lowered his voice and sounded apologetic. ‘Sorry. But there has to be someone?’

‘There isn’t.’ Wilbur said again. 

Tommy stayed silent, scared he would explode in range or go on a killing spree. How could they be so heartless and do this to someone so amazing? 

Wilbur stood there awkwardly before announcing his leave. ‘I’ll see you around Tommy.’ 

Wilbur grabbed his shoulder and bid his goodbye to their fallen friend. 

Nikki continued to stand there until Wilbur left. She looked around for a second before facing Tommy. ‘Tommy..’

‘What?’ 

‘There is one warlock who could help us..’ 

Tommy looked up quickly with hope in his eyes. ‘What do you mean?’

‘Wilbur doesn’t trust warlocks… but I know one who could help us… who could save Tubbo.’ 

Tommy stood up quickly and let go of Tubbo’s hand. ‘Who? Where?’

Nikki smiled reassuringly. ‘In the Red Wood Forest.’ 

‘The burnt Red Wood Forest?’ Nikki nodded. ‘Is there a certain place? North? South? East or West?’

Nikki frowned and crossed her arms, looking at Tubbo. ‘No. I just know he’s in there somewhere.’ 

Tommy nodded, grasping at the straws Nikki offered him. ‘Okay… Okay. What’s his name?’

Nikki paused for a second and smoothed Tubbo’s hair in a motherly manner. ‘His name is… BadBoyHalo.’ She murmured.

‘BadBoyHalo..’ He repeated. 

Suddenly he was filled with resolve and knew he had to do this. To save his brother. After all this he wasn’t going to lose him to some poison from an arrow that George had shot at them. 

‘I’ll find him.’ Tommy stated with false confidence. Hoping he could reassure Nikki in some way. 

Nikki looked up and nodded. ‘Wilbur has some meetings… he’ll be busy all day. If you're going to go, go soon before he notices.’ Tommy nodded.

He walked over to Tubbo and also smoothed his sweat-soaked hair. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to his brothers’. 

‘It’ll be okay, Toby. You’ll be okay.’ Another tear slipped from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. Clearly his throat, Tommy stood up and nodded to Nikki. 

They quickly hugged and Nikki wished him well. ‘I’ll cover for you as long as I can.’ She promised. 

‘Thank you, Nikki. For everything.’ Nikki smiled and ushered Tommy off.

Tommy rushed out of the infirmary and headed to his and Tubbos’ house. He quickly packed a bag full of rations and water. He also took his sword and hunting knife. 

After packing the bag, he headed towards the door and paused. He looked around and imagined Tubbo sitting at the table. 

His resolve hardened and he closed the door. Tommy headed out of L’manberg and towards the Red Wood Forest. It was eerie and silent as the birds and all wildlife ran away. Smoke and ask was still everywhere and all Tommy could see was black trees. 

Tommy took a deep breath and set his foot in the forest. He was going to save his brother and find the secret warlock, BadBoyHalo.

\-- Page Break -- 

He watched from the burnt tress as the boy walked into their forest. He blended into the charred undergrowth so he wouldn’t be noticed.

He didn’t fear the boy, in fact he felt drawn towards him.

He closed his eyes and took a breath. He needed to get home and tell the others about the boy. 

He nodded to himself in reassurance and headed back towards the giant mansion in the middle of the once beautiful forest. Around it, there used to be big and healthy trees and wildlife, now it was charred and silent. 

Now, it was full of death and destruction.

Skeppy frowned at the dead trees and skinny wildlife, he truly hoped Bad was right when he said Tommy would be able to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! … for now. 
> 
> I know it’s been awhile and I'm so sorry! I haven’t given up on this and I still have big plans for it! 
> 
> I’m also going to be working on a little one-shot so stay tuned for that! I don’t have a time frame for when that will be posted but yes, it’s about TommyInnit. (How could it not be?) 
> 
> Anyway, have a wonderful day and I’ll talk to you all in the next chapter! Byeeeeeee <3
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip_3.


	6. Diamonds to You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :D This one is like a filler so it's pretty short but don't worry it's only for this chapter! If only Eret wasn't such a sellout :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! It’s been a while and I apologize but don’t worry! I’m going to try something new. Instead of making a chapter then instantly publishing it, I’m going to try and have publication dates. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter and give me criticism in the comments!

They were a little upset that he skipped part of the story but didn’t argue.

The figure had said it was for their own good. 

The children were once again gathered around the figure in the chair.

The room around them was lined with books on every wall. The figure loved to collect them and his eyes glowed a brilliant white as he started to read to the children. 

**— Page Break — (3rd person POV?)**

He was sitting on a chair with leather cuffs holding him down. 

Three figures surrounded the chair with crossed arms and questioning gazes. 

The leader took a step forward and waited patiently for the figure to wake.

The figure, Eret, slowly became aware of his surroundings and noticed he couldn’t move.

After tugging on the leather straps for a moment he realized he was at the hands of his enemy.

Looking up, Eret tried to glare threateningly at Dream.

Dream in turn snickered and shook his head.

‘Relax, pastor. We’re only here to make an offer.’ He stated calmly.

‘Why would I accept anything from you?’

‘Well, because we can help you in many ways.’ 

Eret couldn’t help the small spark in his heart that was intrigued. ‘Oh?’

Dream smirked behind his mask in confidence and gleam. ‘You know who I am, Pastor.’ 

Dream leaned forward until he was inches from Eret’s face before shifting to his ear and whispering. ‘I can give you whatever you want.’ 

Eret closed his eyes and tried to calm his beating heart. ‘I-I’ 

‘You want riches? Done. A better church? Built. You want to be seen as a god, a king? I can make it happen.’ Dream stood back and crossed his arms, shrugging. ‘I can do all that and so much more, it’s your choice.’ 

After his speech was done, the trio left the room with Sapanp and George smiling behind Dream. Eret was stuck there with his thoughts and had the chance to mull over the options.

L’manberg meant so much to Eret but in the past he was given nothing but taunts and laughs. The citizens didn’t care much for religion so he was left flailing. 

Plus, Dream offered him the position of a king, a god. He could be a god and float above the world in a very expensive house, not needing to work for nothing anymore. 

Eret sighed and closed his eyes in both shock and upset. 

Soon, too soon Sapnap entered the room and looked at Eret questiongly. 

‘What are you going to choose?’ Sapnap couldn’t help but ask.

Eret looked at his feet for a moment before looking up at Sapnap and meeting his eye. ‘I think you know.’ 

Sapnap couldn’t help but let a slight glimmer of disappointment and disgust appear in his eye for a split second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End… for now. 
> 
> Heyo! I know this was short but this is meant as a filler chapter that kinda gave you insight about Eret and such. I thought it was a cool thing to add. 
> 
> To start with the publication dates; I’m thinking every two days but this isn’t concrete! 
> 
> Have a good day and I’ll talk to you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Catnip? No way man.


	7. Monster Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy ventures into the burnt forest seeking to help his best friend and brother Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hopefully, this isn’t as bad as I’ve been worrying about. I’ll be honest, I’ve had this chapter in storage for a little while and I lost inspiration for a while. But here we are! 
> 
> Warning: Contains Swearing because c'mon it’s Tommy 
> 
> I don’t have much to say other than I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Another day and another chapter was read. As each chapter was read each child grew a little more. 

They looked a little more like their old selves and the glowing eyed figure couldn’t help but be excited. 

Soon, they would come of age and look like their previous selves. 

But, he had to be patient and wait for them to grow. After all, they still had quite a few chapters to get through.

 **\-- Page Break :D --**

To say he was agitated was an understatement, no he was furious. Tommy had been trudging through the burnt red wood forest for the better half of the day to get no results. 

There was no sign of any living being in the forest and Tommy was starting to lose hope. Nikki must’ve been misinformed and sent Tommy on a wild goose chase unknowingly.

As the sun reached its peak and started to set, Tommy couldn’t help but yell out in frustration. 

‘God Dammit!’ All he could was rows and rows of burnt red wood trees! 

In his anger, Tommy flung his back-pack down and flopped onto the dead grass. He sat there, cross-legged trying to cool off and think a little more rationally. 

He couldn’t freakout, not when Toby needed his help. 

After a few deep breaths, Tommy sighed and reached for his thrown bag a few feet away from him. 

Just as he was about to grab hold of it, there was a ‘snap’ in the distance. Tommy instantly froze and looked around.

There was no sign of any moving thing around him but what could cause a stick to snap like that?

Tommy shook his head and told himself he was going crazy. That was until he heard another twig snap just a little closer to him. 

Now Tommy was sure something or someone was around him and coming closer. 

He quickly stood up and withdrew his stone sword holding out in front of him and looking every which way. 

‘Hello?’ He called out. 

No answer. 

‘Hello! Who’s there?’ 

Again, no answer. 

‘Show yourself or I will attack!’

Finally, to his right a figure walked out from behind a charred tree. The figure held their hands above their head and slowly walked out.

Tommy looked at them for a second before grabbing his bag and quickly advancing towards them. 

They didn’t look threatening but Tommy decided to stay defensive just in case. ‘Who are you?’ 

The figure gulped and looked up at the younger boy. Tommy couldn’t help the small gasp of surprise that left his mouth. 

The figure had ice blue eyes and wore a light blue headband. He also sported a light blue cap and a satchel. His hair was as black as night and he barely had any other color but blue on. 

‘H-hello. M-my name’s Skeppy and I mean no harm.’ Tommy turned his head.

‘Skeppy?’ 

Skeppy nodded. 

‘Well, Skeppy. What are you doing here?’ 

Skeppy paused for a second before sighing and shuffling his feet. ‘Well…’

‘Well?’ The teenage boy asked impatiently. 

‘Well, I’ve been watching you for a while and it seems like you're a bit lost.’ Skeppy bit on his lip nervously, refusing to make eye contact. 

‘You’ve been following and I’ve noticed you just now?’ Tommy couldn’t help but feel alarmed, who else was watching him without him knowing? 

Skeppy nodded again before he spoke a little more confidently. ‘I also know why you're here.’ 

Tommy squinted. 

‘You’re here to see BadBoyHalo.’

Tommy tried to school his expression but he couldn’t hide all the shock that resided on his face. ‘YouknowwhereBadBoyhalois?’ He rushed out in a jumble of quick words.

Skeppy tried to hide his small smile and nodded. ‘I know where he is.’ 

‘How?’ 

Skeppy bit his lip again in a nervous habit. ‘Well… I’m his butler.’

Tommy’s mouth fell open in shock. ‘Your his.. Butler?’ 

Skeppy nodded again. ‘And I can take you to him too.’ He mumbled out quickly. 

Tommy smiled. ‘That would be amazing, Skeppy, please do.’ 

After a small hint of hesitation, Skeppy set off in what seemed like a random direction. But Tommy wasn’t going to question it and quickly followed the older male through the burnt red wood trees. 

Skeppy weaved through the trees easily while the teenager struggled a bit, slowing the pair down. However, Skeppy didn’t seem to be irritated or annoyed but actually quite amused by the sight if his small snickers and smiles said anything. 

After a while, Skeppy slowed his pace to a casually walk and not a brisk one. The sun was starting to set and cast eerie shadows. 

With no wildlife around the forest was quiet and still. Something that always creeped Tommy out. 

Finally, Skeppy slowed to a halt and Tommy stopped beside him. He looked around for some sort of cottage or cabin but saw nothing. 

He turned to Skeppy in confusion and distrust. Had he been tricked somehow? 

Skeppy only looked forward before taking a breath and whispering something Tommy couldn’t make out. Suddenly, the surroundings around them seemed to morph and a giant mansion appeared in front of them. 

The mansion looked magnificent and had two floors but that’s not what labeled it as a mansion. It was how big each floor was, its depth and width at least 2 acres each.

Tommy looked on in awe and couldn’t help but feel relieved and happy. His mind supplied him an image of Tubbo and he eagerly followed Skeppy to the mansion.

Once at the door, Skeppy knocked 4 times before the left side opened and a man came out. 

He had a blindfold over his eyes and his skin seemed to be a pearly white. He walked towards Skeppy and the two and a hushed conversation that Tommy couldn’t catch. 

It didn’t help that the man seemed to speak a foreign language, one he couldn’t determine. 

After a few minutes, Skeppy looked over at Tommy and smiled. ‘A6d says BadBoyHalo is here and he’s free!’ 

Tommy sighed in relief and tried not to dwell on the odd name. 

He followed Skeppy into the mansion with A6d behind him, closing the giant door. Skeppy instantly turned right and after passing a few closed doors in the hall; stopped at an open one.

He waited for Skeppy to walk in but all the Butler did was gesture towards the room. ‘I can’t go in. Only you can Tommy.’ 

Tommy nodded and walked in only to pause for a second. He hadn’t told Skeppy his name so how did he..?

Tommy turned around to see an empty hall and no sign that the Butler had ever been there. 

He swallowed and looked around. The room seemed to be a study with books lining the walls and a fireplace built in the farthest wall. 

Two chairs faced away from Tommy; towards the fireplace which had a crackling fire. 

Tommy couldn’t help the chill that racked his body despite the heat that the fire emitted. 

‘Well, are you going to join me?’ A voice from one of the chairs spoke up.

Tommy jumped and startled before quickly walking to the chairs. 

In one of the chairs, was a hood figure in black and red. 

‘Take a seat.’ Tommy obeyed and flopped in the giant armchair. Quiet followed as the two stared at the fire.

‘Aren’t you going to introduce yourself?’ Tommy couldn’t help but ask. 

The figure laughed before sitting up and looking at Tommy. Tommy swallowed nervously and stared back, trying to keep the shock and fear out of his eyes. 

What he stared back at was piercing white eyes that glowed in a warm fashion.

The figure snaked his charcoal hands out from nowhere and pulled back his hood a little. He revealed a black face with general features but no distinctive ones. 

You could see his nose and the smile that he wore but couldn’t place the exact details. His hood, which was blakc and red was pulled back to reveal small, black horns. 

‘Hello Tommy, my name is BadBoyHalo.’ 

Tommy gulped. ‘H-Hello. I-I’ve come here to ask for help. Your help.’

‘I know.’ 

Tommy let out a small smile. ‘Then you’ll help save Tubbo?’ 

BadBoyHalo tsked and shook his head. ‘I didn’t say those exact words you muffin.’ 

Tommy tried not to laugh at the pet name. Muffin? 

Without warning, BadBoyHalo asked ‘I assume you’ve met my Bodyguard, A6d and Butler, Skeppy?’ 

Tommy hummed and nodded. ‘They seem nice.’ 

BadBoyHalo’s undefined face seemed to smile. ‘They are.’ 

Tommy couldn’t play the waiting game anymore. ‘Whatever you want, I’ll give.’ He spoke up. ‘Your the only one who can save him.’ 

BadBoyHalo shook his head again. ‘Your wrong.’ 

‘Come again?’ Tommy asked; surprised. 

‘I’m not the one who can save him.’ Bad’s glowing eye’s found Tommy’s. 

‘I’m not sure I know what you mean.’ Tommy bounced his leg nervously. 

‘I’ll help you save Tubbo.’ 

Tommy laughed in relief. ‘But.’ 

Instantly his laugh and smile faded. ‘But?’

‘You have to pass the test.’ 

‘The test? What test?’

Again, Bad’s features morphed into a smile. ‘You’ll see.’ 

Tommy cocked his head in confusion. ‘Will I?’ 

Bad nodded and looked back at the fire. ‘I think you’ll do well, I have faith.’

‘Faith? What does this have to do with… f-faith..’ Suddenly Tommy felt drowsy, very, very drowsy. 

As if 100 Lb weights were on his eyelids. He slowly blinked towards the warlock. ‘W-wha..? D-did y-yooo d-doo?’ 

Bad smiled. ‘It’ll be okay, let the darkness take you.’ 

Tommy’s world slowly turned black and he couldn’t help but feel like he was floating in an endless ocean. 

He let the waves take him and lull him into deep trance-like sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.. for now.
> 
> Ta Da! I hope you liked this chapter, I love your feedback! 
> 
> Yes, I know a lot of things are happening with A6d but I still wanted to include him. If you don’t like it then skip his parts? *shrugs* I don’t know. 
> 
> Also, I’ll tell you all right now. I’m not posting the test that Badboyhalo makes Tommy do. I want you to fill it in with your imagination and maybe if a lot of people want it, I’ll write a one-shot about it. But that's a big MAYBE.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I’ll talk to you all next time! 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Catnip? No Way Man.


	8. You Need a Mint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Heyo! Chapter 8, let’s GOOO! Andddd I’ve changed some things… How? Well… For a while I had a really hard time finding a plot for this. I knew how I wanted everything to end but I didn’t know anything else after the last chapter. So, I started another fic and while I did that I got a little inspiration and hopefully this doesn’t go badly :D**
> 
> **One last thing: I know so much has happened and I'm a little late for this but I don't think timing matters, all that matters is that you guys still love reading this <3**
> 
> **So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

As the sun rose and warmed the beautiful forest surrounding the figure’s house, a circle of children could be seen surrounding a chair for another day. 

Some were noticeabley older than others while some looked exactly the same age. The figure didn’t really care about age, only that they were all together and united as a family.

So, with a heart full of happiness the glowing eyed figure continued to read on. 

**\-- Page Break :D --**

The sun was just reaching the highest point of the day when L’Manberg saw its general again. It had been a day of hardwork and high spirits among the citizens as they got ready for the upcoming battle. 

They had just over 3 and ½ days left before L’Manberg fought against SMParia and only one would come out victorious. 

As the citizens did this, the general walked down the dirt streets in silence. If you looked close enough you could see a glint in his eyes that no one younger than 30 held and yet Tommy managed to capture it perfectly.

What had caused this teenage boy so much distress? Tommy would take it to his grave if it meant protecting Tubbo.

He would hold onto this burden for the rest of his life willingly. 

So, L’Manberg’s great general swallowed his pride and walked into the building that housed the ill and injured. Inside he was greeted almost instantly by a concerned but happy Nikki. 

Hope gleamed in her eyes as she looked at Tommy expectantly. Tommy nodded slowly and then unable to hold his excitement rushed past Nikki and went to Tubbo’s bed. 

Tubbo lay on the bed and looked as if he was more fragile than glass. You could tell that his body was already giving up and only time would tell how long he’d make it.

Tommy wouldn’t accept this ever and after so long, let out a laugh of pure joy knowing his brother would be saved.

Nikki appeared behind him, hovering over his shoulder to look at Tubbo. ‘What did he say? Can you save him?’ She finally said aloud. 

Tommy wondered if he should just not answer before deciding against it. ‘Yeah. Yeah we can save him. He’ll be fine.’

Nikki laughed. ‘Yes! Tommy, Tubbo will be alright! This is wonderful!’

‘Yes it is.’ Tommy leaned forward and took out a small bottle he had hidden in his uniform. 

With the help of Nikki he slowly lifted Tubbo up into a sitting position where he managed to coerce Tubbo into drinking the liquid contained inside the bottle. 

After every drop was gonna Tommy helped lay Tubbo back down. 

‘Is that all?’ Nikki asked.

Tommy nodded his head. ‘Now we just wait.’

‘How long?’ 

Tommy shrugged non committedly. ‘I don’t know. I was just told to wait and that it took time to heal this kind of wound.’ 

Nikki nodded again and smiled at Tommy. ‘You saved him, ya know.’

Immediately Tommy shook his head. ‘No. He saved me, I was only repaying the favour.’ 

‘Your alright, aren’t you?’ Nikki looked on with concern at the weary expression etched on Tommy’s face.

‘Yeah.’ He muttered out, not really focusing. ‘I’m fine. And so is Tubbo.’

Nikki reluctantly nodded. ‘Wilbur’s been looking for you.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah. He’s in the embassy right now…’ 

Tommy took that as his que to leave, knowing Nikki would take care of Tubbo while he was gone. 

‘I’ll see you around Nikki.’ 

‘You too Tommy, you too.’ 

He made his way out of the building and started in the direction of the embassy. He was happy to see different groups of soldiers practicing in fields. Just before everything went to hell Tommy had implemented different practices for his lieutenants to enforce, he was glad they hadn’t stopped.

While focusing on the soldiers he hadn’t noticed he was in front of the fountain. The angels Zelk and Mega seemed to taunt him as they held the holy music discs. 

They stood proud and tall while Mellohi and Cat reflected the sun in a beautiful way. Tommy quickly walked around the fountain and headed towards the embassy once more. Now was no time to be thinking about music discs, they had a war to win. 

Once in front of the embassy, Tommy finally paused to take a breath. It had been a long day already and Tommy was starting to get exhausted from it all. 

His mind wandered back to the kind warlock in the Red Forest and his heart clenched painfully for the burnt trees that surrounded the giant mansion. 

He shook his head and squared his shoulders, lifting his head high and making his way into the embassy ready to face Wilbur’s wraith for going to a warlock. 

What he didn’t expect was to be hugged at first sight when Wilbur saw him. Now, they were locked together in a tight embrace as a calming silence took over the room.

It was just Wilbur before and Tommy wondered where Eret or Fundy were and what they were doing. 

After a few moments they finally let go and Wilbur patted Tommy’s shoulder in another show of affection. 

‘Tommy.’ His voice thick with relief. ‘It’s so good to see you.’

‘Yeah and it's good to see you, big man. Listen Wilbur, about the warl-.’ 

‘No. I don’t care about the warlock, all I care about is that you're alive.’

‘What else would I be?’ Tommy chuckled nervously. 

Wilbur’s face turned serious and the air seemed to grow tenser by the second. ‘Dead.’ He said bluntly. 

‘Well I’m rather alive, Wil.’ 

‘Yeah, you are…. And Tubbo?’

Tommy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. ‘I got help and it should only be a matter of time.’

It was quiet for a few seconds before Wilbur muttered out. ‘Tubbo’s gonna be okay.’

Tommy nodded. ‘Tubbo’s going to be okay.’ 

Wilbur cleared his throat. ‘Well then. It seems that we have a lot of work to do.’ 

‘Hell yeah we do!’ 

Wilbur walked towards the embassy door, Tommy in tow before Wilbur paused and turned back to look at the boy. ‘By the way, have you seen Eret around? I can’t seem to find him anywhere.’

Tommy took a moment to think, trying to remember if he ever saw the pastor. ‘Mmm, no. I don’t think so. How long has he been gone?’

Wilbur swallowed. ‘Ever since Tubbo got shot.’

Tommy frowned at the mention of Tubbo being shot but tried to stay focused on Eret. ‘Well, he’ll pop up eventually. I bet he’s trying to find something that will help L’manberg.’

Wilbur nodded and opened the door. 

‘Yeah, your right Tommy. He probably has something huge planned that’ll help us win this war.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! ...for now. 
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed it and I promise there are more chapters on the way!**
> 
> **Also, traitor Eret go Brrr :)**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	9. Passing The Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello everyone! I have another chapter up!! I know, It’s amazing and insane! The word count is really starting to get up there!**

They all sat down, exhausted after having a day to themselves. This meant they were free to play and have fun like kids their age typically do. 

The figure didn’t mind this, after all they always come home safe and sound. Now, as they all sat down ready to listen the figure couldn’t help but smile.

Sure it was lonely sometimes but at least he hadn’t lost them forever. 

**\-- Page of the Breaks :D --**

Tommy sat down in the field and looked at the stars and moon that shone brightly in the sky. He couldn’t help but be envious of the moon and how it rose above the earth, away from the chaos humans caused. 

All it did was watch as humans destroyed themselves. 

What brought Tommy to think like this and why? 

Well, Tommy had changed in the small span of a few days and he couldn’t really determine if that was good or bad. But he would have to make due and push it to the back of his mind until after the war. 

The war was what brought him to this field in the first place because in exactly 30 hours SMParia would attack L’Manberg and a final battle would begin.

Everyone else in L’Manberg was asleep but Tommy couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes. He either saw the forest being burned down or Tubbo being shot and Tommy couldn’t deal with it anymore so he chose not to sleep. 

The time was currently 12:01 am and at 5:30 am the citizens of L’Manberg would wake up and make the last preparations needed to help win this war; it would be the last day of peace. 

Tommy sighed and for a split second wondered if this was really the only option. SMParia was coming and they already proved they were ruthless, willing to do whatever it takes. 

The amount of deaths that would happen in this battle… could Tommy bare the weight of that?

He tried to imagine Wilbur and how he would say it wasn’t Tommy’s burden to bear, they chose to go into battle. 

He wished Wilbur was right but he knew the truth, it was his burden and no matter what he was going to feel heavy loss in 30 hours. Whether they won or lost. 

Tommy started to let his mind wander, not wanting to think about war and death in such a pretty and peaceful area anymore. 

Soon, the moon was rising and then starting to set. Finally Tommy shook himself out of his stupor and stood up. 

There would be a lot of loss and Tommy wasn’t feeling confident about their chancest, especially after Eret showed up in the middle of the night.

Tommy hadn't seen Wilbur so happy knowing that everyone was safe and sound but Tommy could tell something was slightly off about Eret. 

He tried to deny it and shook it off; focusing on having Eret with them but Eret’s smile just seemed to be too strained and tense for Tommy’s liking. He didn’t trust the pastor one bit. 

He’d have to watch him and make sure nothing had happened, another thing Tommy had to add to his list of things to do. 

Finally the moon was at the end of it’s descent and the sun started to take its place on the opposite side of the horizon. 

The sun brought with it a new warmth that seeped into Tommy’s bones. It was going to be a hard 24 hours but as L’Manberg citizens woke up and started doing their jobs, Tommy started to feel grateful that he was at least on the good side of history, he’d never be the villain. Ever.

**\-- Page Break --**

As the sun continued to rise above the horizon, Tommy headed towards the embassy after staying vigil in the field all night. As the boy did this, another figure sat vigil during the day; thinking about what would happen in less than 24 hours. 

The small difference was the height of which the figure was and where he was. The castle walls of SMParia didn’t reflect the sunlight well and only managed to feed Sapnap’s bad mood. 

The walls seemed dull and lifeless and now Sapnap started to see that’s all this castle was. Sure, it put on a mask like his best friend did but it didn’t change the fact that all this castle proved to be was a cage. 

Sapnap felt trapped and tethered to it; could feel it wrapping around his neck and choking him. In less than 24 hours Dream, George, and him would lead three small armies to attack L’Manberg and Sapnap knew they would win without a doubt.

They had the gear, the money, and the people to attack. Dream and George had joked around saying this was just something to pass the time but Sapnap couldn’t help the bad taste that had developed in his mouth. 

When did Dream and George become maniacs and when did Sapnap turn a blind eye to it all?

Why did he let them become the villains? 

As the sun rose, Sapnap could see L’Manberg’s citizens start work and live their innocent daily lives. He stood up and carefully made his way off the castle's walls. 

The sun brought warmth and reassurance but all Sapnap could feel was a cold grip on his heart. He loved his friends but he had lost them through the years. 

Sapnap was determined to get them back and if that meant making sure that L’Manberg won... then so be it. 

**\-- Page Break --**

He didn’t know why he agreed to this but Tommy couldn’t back down now. The note that was sent to him via bird was clenched tightly in his hand and he tried to slow his beating heart. 

Wilbur didn’t know he was here and if he found out Tommy was sure to be demoted after this and the stunt he played finding BadBoyHalo. 

After a few more minutes Tommy was sure the sender of the note wouldn’t show and got ready to turn back when suddenly there was a slight shuffle behind him. 

He whipped around quickly to see Sapnap make his way forward with a serious and solemn look. They were just outside SMParia’s walls where no one dared to reside in fear of SMParia’s wrath, and far enough away that guard’s couldn’t see them. 

‘Hello, Tommy.’ 

Tommy waved a jerky hand full of tension. ‘Hello, Sapnap. You wanted to talk?’

Sapnap nodded. ‘Yes. Yes I did.’ 

‘Why?’

Sapnap took a breath and swallowed the lump in his throat. He knew this was wrong but he couldn’t help but find comfort in the fact that he felt the weight on his shoulders begin to lessen. ‘There’s some information I think you need to know.’ 

‘What kind of information?’

‘Information about SMParia and information about who to trust who not to trust.’ 

Tommy crossed his arms and let out a chuckle. ‘I think L’Manberg knows who to trust by now.’ He continued to laugh until he saw the look on Sapnap’s face. ‘What do you mean? What’s going on?’

‘I mean.. Well..’

‘Well what?’ Tommy snapped, impatient. 

‘Well, you have a traitor in your midst.’ 

It was Tommy’s turn to feel a lump form in his throat. He didn’t know why Sapnap was telling him this but he would take it and keep the information close to his heart. Something about the older boy's demeanor told Tommy he wasn’t trying any tricks. 

So, two figures hidden in shadows by SMParia’s walls shared classified information about two nations in hopes to help L’Manberg win. 

One was trying to find freedom for his nation while the other was trying to free his friends.

The sun gave them warmth but it also reminded them that it was _17 hours until dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End… for now!**
> 
> **There’s another chapter marked down!**
> 
> **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	10. Camouflage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The story is in double digits now, that’s so insane! When I first started writing this I thought it would be 7 chapters MAX and now here we are, oh how the chapters fly by.**

It was a bad day for everyone involved. Someone told them what they were and no one was happy. 

He tried to tell them how precious they were but it didn’t work, in his last attempt to cheer them up he started reading one of the chapters.

It didn’t solve the problem but at least they weren’t focused on the rude and horrible words for now. 

**\--Page Break--**

Wilbur was very stressed out because soon a final battle would start and that’s why he didn’t realize Tommy was missing, or didn’t take notice when his general suddenly showed up. At Least that’s what Tommy decided to tell himself. 

Wilbur simply nodded a quick hello in Tommy’s direction before heading off somewhere to do important presidential things. 

Tommy didn’t have time to worry about that anyway because he had something very important to deal with. 

After sharing some important and classified information with Sapnap they managed to come up with a scattered and crazy plan, one that wasn’t that good but it was their last resort and last hope.

But before they could put the plan into motion; Tommy had to get rid of the traitor. 

Apparently, he was the one that would start the whole mess. He was the one that would signal SMParia’s armies to charge forward and rein chaos on L’Manberg. 

He tried to muster a smile as he walked past citizens and soldiers but there seemed to be a slight undertone of anger in his features that Tommy couldn’t seem to get rid of.

It didn’t matter anyway, he’d let his anger out soon. But, soon seemed to arrive faster than he anticipated because before Tommy knew it he was in front of Eret’s house that stood next to one of the small churches they had. 

It wasn’t anything fancy and Tommy decided to let himself in, noticing that the door was already slightly open. 

He went in to find Eret sitting at the simple wooden table he had, some kind of papers spread everywhere. The pastor quickly looked up and tried to sneakily cover up the papers, it didn't work but Tommy decided to ignore it anyway.

‘Hello Tommy! I didn’t hear you come near!’ Eret smiled a charming smile and it made Tommy sick. 

‘Hello, Eret.’ Tommy went to the other chair and sat down, nearly hissing out the name instead of saying actual words. 

‘What can I do for you? How are the preparations going?’ 

‘Well, I can’t really say. I’ve been busy.’ 

‘Oh? What’s got you so busy?’ 

Tommy leaned forward, almost looking like he was ready to tell a secret. ‘Well, there’s some bad news that I found out, father.’ 

‘What bad news?’ Eret asked a little nervously. 

Tommy mentioned for Eret to lean in and he said in a sinister whisper to the pastor's ear: ‘I found out there's a traitor.’ 

Eret flew back and Tommy jumped up, drawing the sword that remained at his side faithfully. He pointed it at Eret and glared at the man who held his arms up in surrender.

‘Tommy let’s talk about this.’

‘What’s there to talk about, traitor?’

‘I-I don’t know where you got that kind of information but it’s not true.’

‘And yet my source says it is. How peculiar.’ 

‘I-I.’ Eret looked at Tommy pleadingly. 

Tommy chuckled a little, happy at the fear that showed in the traitor’s eye. ‘I’m not gonna lie. I hate you right now but don’t worry, I’m not gonna kill you.’

‘Your not?’ 

‘Nope. I have more important things to deal with so you’ll be dealt with later. For now, you're gonna go to my house and be under a sort of... house arrest. Also, don’t even try to escape because you’ll be guarded, heavily.’ 

Eret nodded and tried to ignore the blade pointed at him. ‘I-I won’t try a thing. I promise.’ 

‘Good. Now follow me and don’t say a word. No one needs to know about this, yet.’

Eret obeyed and together the two made their way to Tommy and Tubbo’s house in tense silence. To a normal citizen's eye, it would seem as if they were merely stressed and heading somewhere important to discuss the upcoming events, if only that was the case. 

Once they made it to the house, Eret walked in and noticed the two soldiers sitting at the table. They were close friends of Tommy’s when they worked on the field, no one would know about Eret until after.

After closing the door, Tommy headed towards their medic area now that one thing was taken care of. Before he sprung the plan into action he wanted to visit his best friend and brother. 

After saying a quick hello to Niki, who was running around and directing the other, Tommy went to Tubbo’s bedside. Tubbo was asleep, exhausted after his ordeal and Tommy opted not to wake him up. 

He sat there for a little while before whispering a quick reassurance and promise. After his visit with Tubbo was done, Tommy left the medic area and started towards the fields he used to work at. 

He passed by the fountain and tried to convey his apologies through telepathy, wanting to know he had no choice but to work with the enemy. He hoped the angels forgave him in favor of winning the war. 

He continued to make his way through the streets, still waving hello to the citizens and soldiers on duty. 

At the field, dozens upon dozens of soldiers practiced one last time. His trusted commanders were keeping everything in motion and he was grateful he didn’t have to deal with this all alone. At least the war part of it. 

Tommy still had to deal with what he saw when he visited BadBoyHalo, but again that wasn’t going to be addressed until later. 

He motioned for his commanders to come over and they quickly did so, directing the soldier to keep practising.

After they were all together in a tight circle, Tommy started to tell them about the new plan. Of course no one was happy with the new change that occurred so sudden and quick but after some coursing he got them to willingly follow along. 

They were going to change up their strategy, instead of falling back and playing defense now they were going offensive. The problem with this was that SMParia could easily defend and tire them out but Tommy didn’t have to worry about that anymore. 

Sapnap promised he’d take care of it and that their defense wouldn’t be as good as usual. Tommy really hoped he wasn’t wrong in trusting the general.

After explaining the new plan to the commanders, all Tommy had to do was find Wilbur. The sun was already starting to set and Tommy decided to take a little break to eat before he tried to find his president. 

After he told Wilbur the new plan, Tommy would go to see Tubbo and likely fall asleep next to his side since Eret was in his house. 

But he’d worry about sleeping after explaining everything to Wilbur, he hadn’t seen him all day and wondered where he was.

Tommy had practically walked all over their little kingdom and didn’t see Wilbur at all.

_Whatever, I’ll find him after I get something to eat._

He had a couple of coins on him and went to a stand, buying a couple of apples and eating them quickly.

They were delicious and Tommy decided he’d get them everyday for him and Tubbo to enjoy after the war. 

He finished his little meal up and walked towards the embassy, it was the last place he hadn’t been too and Tommy knew Wilbur being there was pretty likely. 

He started to make his way towards the building in search of his president. 

The sun was just peaking over the horizon now, proving that time was slipping through their fingers. 

It also signalled that it was only _10 hours until dawn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End.. for now.**
> 
> **The battle is coming up, oh no! I wonder what L’Manberg is going to do…**
> 
> **Guess we’ll have to see in the next chapter!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	11. The Beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It’s time for the beginning of the battle, things are starting to get real now. ;)**

When he went into the building he expected to see Wilbur hovering over battle plans on the table; not pacing back and forth wearing down the floor and pulling out his hair. 

When he noticed Tommy, he stopped and gave a semi-apologetic look. ‘Hey Toms.’

‘Everything alright?’

‘If you consider us fighting a war we’ll lose alright then I guess so.’ 

Tommy looked at Wilbur alarmed and took a seat. ‘What do you mean.’

Wilbur sighed and also sat down across from Tommy, shaking his head slowly. ‘You know we’ll lose.’ He muttered out, regret thick in his tone. 

‘We could still win!’ Tommy tried to stay optimistic in a blind-faith kind of way. Wilbur didn’t need to know about him and Sapnap’s deal yet. 

Wilbur let out a humorless chuckled shaking his head once more. You looked up at Tommy, trying to bear a smile on his solemn face. ‘You should go to bed, we have an early day tomorrow.’

‘And you’ll be going to bed too?’ Tommy knew the truth but Wilbur looked so exhausted he had to try and persuade his president to get some form of rest. 

‘Later, I will.’ 

Tommy gave him a face that revealed he knew Wilbur’s plan to stay up all night and this time Wilbur let out an actual laugh. ‘I promise.’ 

Tommy only raised an eyebrow before standing up once again. He was going to tell his president everything but seeing Wilbur so beat down made him clamp his mouth. What Wilbur didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. 

He bid his goodbye to Wilbur and made his way to Eret’s house. The pastor was still being guarded at his home and he didn’t want to sleep in the same room as that traitor. 

Like before, Eret’s house was simple but when Tommy collapsed on the cheap mattress he found he didn’t care. L’Manberg didn’t get the best things and that also counted towards beds; they were usually tough and hard and Eret’s bed was no exception. 

A war was coming in less than 12 hours and yet Tommy was able to find sleep rather quickly. Maybe he was just that exhausted from the day because the next time he woke up was 2 hours before dawn. He didn’t have a single nightmare and Tommy counted his blessings. 

He quickly got dressed into the L’Manberg uniform and made his way out of the simple house, the streets were empty and silence had enveloped the newly formed nation. 

The soldiers would already be at the fields getting ready to form formation and anyone who didn’t fight got ready for the soon-to-be incoming injured. 

His thankful and semi-enthusiastic mood had turned sour upon feeling the solemn attitude in the air. It was like everyone was expecting a loss and that was unacceptable! 

He didn’t have time to stop in and see Tubbo and Tommy frowned at not being able to have a quick conversation with his best friend. 

But he didn’t have time to contemplate this long as Fundy bounded up to him, full uniform on and an optimistic smile plastered on his face.

‘Are you ready General?’

Tommy gulped and shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think we’ll ever be ready.’ 

Fundy only gave a nod and the two headed off to the fields. When they got there, Wilbur was already talking to some soldiers so they opted to stand to the side silently, taking everything in. 

After Wilbur was done he turned to them and tried to give a small reassuring smile. 

Across the field, the sun started to bath the soldiers in a warm orange glow as it rose above the horizon at a steady pace. 

Nervousness filled the air and Wilbur, Fundy, and Tommy took their places in front of the mini-army. They all had chests puffed out and stood tall with pride. 

As the sun rose fully, SMParia’s army stalked towards them and Tommy felt like he could puke. Dream was at the lead on a horse and steadily walked it forward until they were about 100 feet apart. 

Sapnap and George were nowhere to be seen and the army Dream led seemed a bit too small for SMParia. 

‘Last chance, surrender now and we’ll show you mercy!’ Dream shouted across the field, the world seemed to stop as no birds chirped and the wind didn’t blow. 

‘You know our answer, king.’ Wilbur snarled out, face defiant and prideful. ‘L’Manberg will fight for its nation!’ 

Dream merely grunted before he held up a hand and waved it in the air for everyone to see. In one swift motion he dropped it down and shouted out, the army behind him rushing towards L’Manberg at the que. 

Wilbur also shouted and the two armies clashed together in battle. Tommy ducked as the sword barely missed his head and he turned around to tackle the soldier. They fought for a while before Tommy landed a killing blow to the man’s chest and he fell with a thud. 

He turned to the next SMParia soldier and dived out of the way of the sword, his clanging with the other and the two locked in battle for a moment. 

It was like a dance; Tommy lunged forward, then started falling back in defense. This continued until Tommy once again won the mini-fight with the other falling to the ground, making a sickening thudding sound. 

He looked around and saw that they were winning, SMParia slowly started to retreat and he rushed to get out of the massive crowd. He needed to find Sapnap if they wanted their plan to work and right now he was stuck in the middle of the fight.

He couldn’t see George or Sapnap anywhere and took that as a good sign. He did see Dream in the middle of the chaos, dropping his soldiers one by one as they attempted to take the king down. 

He wanted to go up and challenge the arrogant ass but held against it, thinking about his nation.

He avoided different fights and fenced off any soldier who tried to parry with him. Finally, he managed to get out of the fray and took a breath. 

Sweat dripped down him and the uniform was stiff and uncomfortable but Tommy pushed on. Sapnap had said to meet at the fountain, no one would be there during the fight and it was close enough to get everywhere in a timely manner. 

He rushed towards the fountain with urgency, noticing that Sapnap was completely right; no one was on the streets at all and even the children seemed to cower inside. 

After rushing down the empty streets he managed to stop himself in front of the fountain; looking around until he found what he wanted. 

Sapnap stood there in expensive looking armor, he held a nervous expression on his face but smiled when he saw Tommy.

‘L’Manberg’s winning.’ Tommy was happy to report and Sapnap also seemed genuinely happy. 

‘Good, now we go to phase 2.’

Tommy nodded and took a breath, time to help L’manberg win this thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The battle is underway :0 I wonder what they have planned to help L’Manberg??**
> 
> **Guess we’ll have to wait and find out :)**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	12. The Beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Okayyyyyyyy guess what! I know, I know this update schedule is fucked BUT I have wonderful news!**
> 
> **Earlier today I posted the first chapter of my new chapter fic and I realized something. If I wanted to start a new chapter fic then I was going to finish this one.**
> 
> **I haven’t given this fic as much recognition as it deserves.**
> 
> **I PROMISE you that this fic is going to be finished by today even if it kills me.**
> 
> **Are you ready for the ending chapters?!?!**

It was the last couple chapters, the children in front of him had become teenagers. 

The magic that he used made them grow at a faster rate and you could tell how fast that magic worked when the children a couple days ago turned into teenagers. 

He smiled around at them and they smiled back. 

It was time for the last couple of chapters.

**\-- Page Break --**

Phase 2 wasn’t complicated, in fact it was pretty simple. 

Sapnap would go to his army that was situated a little ways away, poised for attack. He’d convince them that Dream wanted them to retreat. 

Of course, they’d follow their general and after that was done, Sapnap would find George. This part was the uneasy part, he’d try to convince George to retreat but he wasn’t sure his friend would. 

If he didn’t, Sapnap would do everything in his power to delay them as Tommy did his part. 

Tommy’s part was fairly easy, at least easier than Sapnap’s. 

The boy had to get close to Dream and shoot him with an arrow. The arrow was specially made, Sapnap didn’t tell him how he attained just that it would knock Dream out. 

Their promise to each other was that no friend of theirs would be harmed. While he was a little hesitant at not fighting Dream, Tommy agreed and now made his way back to the battle. 

Sapnap had already started to make his way back to the hidden army and Tommy willed away more nervousness that stirred in his stomach. 

He could hear the battle ahead and all he needed to do was walk a little farther until he saw the battle as well. 

From where he was, Tommy couldn’t tell who was winning but it didn’t matter, blood and bodies littered the ground and he knew they both had lost after these many deaths. 

Not many soldiers paid attention to him and he was able to slip past most fights. 

Dream was near the center of the battle, striking down anyone that went near him. 

A literal circle of bodies separated him from the soldiers and those that dared to fight him didn’t last long. 

Tommy stood there with an open mouth, bow in hand that clenched tightly as he got his wits about him. As much as he wanted to kill Dream then and there he knew better than to double-cross Sapnap. 

He held the arrow for a moment before loading his bow and pointing it directly at Dream. It wasn’t aimed at his head nor heart but his leg, more specifically his thigh. 

He took a deep breath, calmed himself down for a moment and- 

Yelled out in pain as an arrow stuck into his shoulder. The bow clattered to the ground and Tommy held his shoulder tightly, pain searing through his body. 

His shoulder pounded and he landed on his knees, grunts of pain escaping him. 

He managed to look up; Dream held a bow tightly in his hand and stared directly at Tommy. 

It was obvious who had shot him. 

Confusion became a friend to the pain and his brain wasn’t working nearly as fast as it should.

_What happened? Had Sapnap betrayed him and told Dream?_

His vision became blurry but he surprisingly wasn’t alarmed. Tommy couldn’t figure out if it was the blood loss or the arrow itself that made his eyelids grow heavy but he stopped worrying about it. 

Numbness surrounded his limbs and suddenly his body was lurching forward, grip loosening and falling away from his shoulder as his body hit the ground with a thud. 

His eyes were half open and his vision was getting more blurry by the second but he could still see Dream switch his bow out for a sword.

The tyrant made his way over to the boy until he towered over him. 

Even with the sound of war raging around Tommy could still clearly hear Dream’s sinister chuckle. 

He let his eyes close and drew in a small breath. Dream was going to murder him and L’Manberg would lose, it was over. 

Dream lifted his sword over his head, ready to let it fall and kill the poor boy. 

L’manberg had lost.

…

…

…

The sword fell and the wind rushed around it. 

The general would die soon and Dream let out another chuckle at the thought of winning. 

…

…

An inch away from the boy's neck a clang rang out as metal hit metal. 

Dream let out a confused sound before looking up from the unconscious boy.

Sapnap stood there with a sad and defeated look in his face. His arm didn’t waver as he pushed up the sword, away from Tommy. 

His confusion turned to anger as he realized his general had saved Tommy.

‘What are you doing!’ It wasn’t a question and it came out more like a hiss. 

‘The right thing.’ Again, Sapnap didn’t waver and in a split second the two men were fighting.

One fought with rage while the other fought for justice. 

Metal clang out and Sapnap easily dodged all of Dream’s swipes. The ladder let out a growl of rage, charging the general and almost falling when Sapnap quickly moved out of the way. 

‘You _traitor!’_

Sapnap let out a sad laugh. ‘Traitor? No, I’m fighting for you. Us.’

‘If you were fighting for us then you’d be helping me kill their general!’ 

Sapnap gave the crazed man a shocked look. ‘He’s a kid, Dream!’

‘Augh!’ Dream charged at SMParia’s general again and Sapnap easily dodged for a second time. 

‘Look at what you’ve become!’ He tried to reason with his best friend. 

Dream backed away and offered a twisted, crazed smile. 

‘I’ve become..’ He opened his arms, sword still in hand. ‘A monster, and I. Love. It.’ 

Sapnap heart dropped as Dream charged towards Tommy’s body, murder written all over his face. 

Sapnap dived towards the boy a second later as well and suddenly the sound of sword meeting flesh was heard across the clearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End.. For now.**
> 
> **Uhhh… Sorry about the cliffhanger but you know I had to do it.**
> 
> **Writing until my fingers hurt ;) POG!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	13. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AHH Here we go! Another chapter, yes just for you <3 **
> 
> **Not much to say other than the ending is nigh. Hopefully next chapter..**

The last chapters and then the book would be done. He kept reading with a sad smile, knowing what was about to happen. What he was about to reveal.

**\-- Page Break --**

Rage still coursed through his veins but it was quickly being replaced by another feeling; despair. 

Sapnap’s eyes were wide as he fell to his knees, the sword meant for Tommy stuck in him instead. 

Dream quickly took the sword back out, blood rushing out of the wound. 

He could only watch with deep sadness as the blood made its way to the ground. 

‘S-sap?’ It was meek and quiet. 

‘D-don’t let the monster control you.. Dream.’ Blood pooled out of his mouth and the words were gargled and warped by the blood. 

He offered a small, sad smile before his body buckled and he fell to the side with a thud. 

He landed just in front of Tommy, as if guarding the boy even when unconscious. Blood seeped around them both and Dream felt regret and pain finally overcome all feelings of rage. 

He was stuck in his mind until a cry of anguish had him turning around quickly. 

Across from the small clearing was George, who let go of his sword after seeing the two bodies. Tear’s were already streaming down his face and it seemed as if all sounds of battle were gone as George spoke.

‘D-dream? What did you do?’ The tone was full of accusation but more of disbelief as if he didn’t want to believe it.

‘G-george… I-I.’

George let out another cry. 

It was at this time that Wilbur burst into the small clearing and at first glaring at Dream until he noticed the two bodies. 

He already knew what happened and dread, despair, and guilt coursed through him. He was frozen, his muscles and mind shutting down simultaneously. 

Dream looked between George and Wilbur before blinking his eyes and trying in vain to dry the tears that formed in his eyes. 

Wilbur hadn’t done that but instead let tears stream down his cheeks as well. 

‘Save him.’ It was meant to be firm but was nothing but a plea. 

‘Save him and I’ll give you freedom.’

Wilbur didn’t think about it, he knew what he needed to do. 

The fighting had stopped around them as both sides noticed their leaders, they all watched the scene unfolded hesitantly, swords still tight in their grip. 

‘Get him to medical!’ His voice was still slightly wavering but he tried his best to be demanding. 

Two L’Manberg soldiers rushed forward and Dream managed to refrain himself from getting them away from his dying friend. They carefully picked up Sapnap and hulled him off in the direction of the medical building. 

After Sapnap was out of sight, Dream walked over to George and they leaned into each other, muttering something quietly. 

Wilbur took the time to slowly walk towards Tommy’s body. Once there, he dropped to his knees, blood staining his pains and seeping into his skin. 

He let out a watery cry and reached a shaking hand forward, ready to turn the boys head and see lifeless eyes. 

He gently turned the boy’s head and relief instantly flooded him. He let out a laugh as he felt how warm Tommy was. 

He noticed that the boy was breathing as well and his smile that had formed grew bigger. He took stock of the boy and only noticed a couple of scratches and the arrow that pierced his shoulder. 

‘Help.’ It was a whisper at first and Wilbur cleared his throat. ‘I need some help over here!’ 

Again, two L’Manberg soldiers walked forward and took Tommy as instructed. The boy was also being carried to the medical tent. 

Wilbur stood up and looked on as Tommy disappeared from sight, then he turned around and noticed Dream and George were watching him. 

He cleared his throat and took a step forward. Dream gave George a small nod. ‘SMParia! Retreat!’ 

Wilbur followed suit. ‘L’Manberg! Weapons down!’ 

Swords clanged to the ground as both sides let go of their weapons. A moment later SMParia’s soldiers were led away towards the huge castle they called home. 

‘L’manberg get some rest!’ L’Manberg’s soldiers obeyed and they made their way to their homes. 

All that was left in the field were the three leaders and bodies that littered the ground. 

Dream took the initiative. ‘We’ll grant you freedom, if you save Sapnap.’ 

‘He’ll be saved.’ He tried to act confident but instead he wasn’t so sure. ‘You can stay here while he heals.’ 

‘Thank you for your kindness.’ George put himself into the conversation. 

Wilbur only nodded and proceeded to lead the pair in the direction of the medical building. Once there, they went inside to witness chaos as barely qualified nurses and doctors rushed around. 

One of them came up and led the three to one of the beds. It was empty but the nurse promised that was where Sapnap would be after surgery. 

They were true to their word and Sapnap lay on the bed in a peaceful slumber with news of a good recovery. 

Dream and George ended up waiting three days there, L’Manberg on edge the whole time, until Sapnap woke up. 

He smiled when he saw his friends but dread filled him a moment later. George and Dream were quick to reassure him. 

‘It’s over Sap. L’Manberg won.’ 

While Dream sounded a little bitter, this bitterness failed at Sap’s smile. ‘I just wanted my friends back.’ His voice was rough but he forced out the sentence.

George let out a watery laugh and carefully hugged his friend. 

‘We’re back and were not leaving ever again.’ 

A day later found Dream and George signing the document to L’Manberg’s freedom. While the president was sad his right hand man wasn’t next to him he signed the document with a smile. 

Wilbur burst into the hospital room and went directly to Tommy and Tubbo (their beds were next to each other) to show them the document. Fund and Niki were waiting there as well and they all smiled and laughed.

Tommy had told Wilbur about Eret and the traitor was taken care of. (imprisoned, don’t worry I’m not _that_ evil)

Dream and George managed to get Sapnap safely home. 

L’Manberg had become independent and after some sweet talking to Niki, Tommy was let off bedrest. 

The first place he went to was the fountain and the sun shone brightly as L’Manberg rebuilt from the war around him. 

A bright smile was plastered on his face and he swore he heard the tune of Melohi in the wind. 

A lot had changed in the past week but Tommy was confident L’Manberg could overcome anything that came their way if they did it together. 

Tommy continued to smile as the sun warmed everyone’s heart since L’Manberg finally had the peace they had wished for, for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End.**
> 
> **For now :)**
> 
> **There’s still another chapter! Don’t give up on me yet!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


	14. The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here is the end. It took way too long to get here but I’m glad you stuck around for it.**
> 
> **I proudly present to you, The End.**

He closed the book and the teenagers gathered around him all groaned. 

‘That was it!?’ 

Bad chuckled at Sapnap’s remark. ‘Yup. That’s the end.’

‘But what happened after?’ Niki asked tentatively and all the others nodded in agreement. 

‘Well.’ Bad pretended to take a moment to think, even though he already answered this question to them a thousand times before. ‘They lived good and fulfilling lives.’ 

Skeppy frowned. ‘That wasn't very fulfilling.’ He grumbled. 

Bad let out a laugh. After a moment he sighed. 

‘I think you’re old enough and now that the book is finished I believe it’s time.’ 

The teenagers gave him curious looks. 

‘What do you mean?’ Wilbur asked. 

‘Yeah, what’s going on?’ George’s face was scrunched up in confusion. 

‘It’s time you found out what you are.’ 

They all seemed to lean forward a little, curiosity fueling them.

‘You’re a reincarnation.’ 

All had different expressions of shock and disbelief. Dream stood up along with A6d and Fundy.

‘What!?’

‘No way!’

‘How is that possible?’

Bad waited until they settled down. ‘It’s because of my magic, it reincarnates you. But even escaping death has a price.

‘What price?’ Tubbo asked curiously. 

‘History must repeat itself.’

Realization dawned on Dream’s face. ‘You read us this story so we would know how to relive it. We’re the ones from the story.’ 

Bad nodded guiltily. ‘It was the only way.’

‘So what? We just go and do everything we did in the story!?’ Tommy asked in a high voice.

‘Precisely.’ 

Sapnap let out a little chuckle and stood up as well, facing everyone. 

‘Well gang, are you ready to repeat history?’ 

They all laughed and George hit Sap’s head playfully. 

Bad smiled. He loved this version of them, unaffected by war and age. 

But, it didn’t matter if he liked them because in a couple year’s time they’ll be kids again and he’d end up reading the same book just so they can repeat it. 

Not for the first time, Bad considered the consequences of immortality. 

But, that didn’t matter now because they were happy and they were here. That’s all that matters.

Bad tuned back into their conversation and just listened, unconcerned about the future for now. 

It seemed that friendship was timeless. And when the time came..

Bad will happily read the book a thousand times again if it meant having a moment of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The End!**
> 
> **Short but I figured it would be a nice tie to the story :)**
> 
> **It’s been a wild ride but I’m so proud of this and can’t believe the support you’ve given me. I love you all and can’t wait to see you all in my newest chapter fic!**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**

**Author's Note:**

> The End… for now!
> 
> Tell me how you enjoyed it! Once again, just so I don’t get roasted; This is an alternative version of the war. The basis is the same but I’ve changed quite a few things, as you can tell.
> 
> I don’t know how many chapters there will be or how long each one is but stay tuned! It really depends on the response I get, please tell me how you liked it in general and whether it was too rushed or not. 
> 
> This is my first fanfic published on A03 (I typically do fanfiction.net) so I’m a bit nervous! Plus, I apologize for my sucky tags right now
> 
> I’ll talk to you all in the next chapter!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Catnip_3.


End file.
